


酒神剧场的春天

by regulus3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Martian, Multi 21, Red Bull Boys, bittersweet romance, nico's past
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulus3/pseuds/regulus3
Summary: 他忍不住要胡思乱想，到底当时Nico为什么会突然消失，他的家族到底发生了什么变故？他父亲去了哪里？他和Lewis的雇主到底是什么关系？





	1. 拍卖会

（1）

 

Lewis感觉到自己被类似震动的声音吵醒了，他努力想要睁开眼睛，床头柜上手机的震动声却停了下来。

他感到自己的全身的感知正在逐渐回来，他开始慢慢醒来了。

外面天应该已经大亮，一缕阳光从厚厚窗帘缝隙里照在地上。

然后他感觉到了，自己并不是一个人在酒店柔软的床上，他怀里躺着一个温暖的身体，和自己一样什么都没有穿的身体…

这不是真的！

正在他低头看着枕在自己左肩膀的脑袋上金色发丝时，床头柜上的手机又一次震动了起来。

他伸出自己刚才还搂在那具身体上的右手去够自己的手机。

显然怀里的人感受到了他的动作但是没有醒转，只是在无意识中叹息着调整了一下姿势。

而Lewis在够到手机后被上面显示的来电吓得差点把手机掉在地上，这下他彻底清醒了过来！

Wolff！！

 

三周前

 

“Wolff先生你的新投资经理已经在外面等你了。”

“哦，快点让他进来！”

“你好，我是Hamil…”

他觉得自己认错了，但是不可能，只有这个人是他绝对，绝对不会认错的！

站在自己新雇主身边的那个人。

“…lton，Lewis Hamilton。”

“我听说了，Hamilton先生。我听Paddy说了你之前的表现，他对你推崇有加。我这里还有一些人事安排，请你目前暂时先代理Nico的助理。他是我的……呃，出版顾问。”他的新雇主可能没有注意到Lewis的僵硬和震惊，自顾自地说了下去。

并轻轻推了他身边人一下，Lewis无法不注意到他在接触到那人身体时熟悉而又亲昵的态度。

“你好。”他身边的…出版顾问伸出手来。

“……你好，我叫Lewis。”Lewis希望他的新雇主不要注意到自己有多僵硬。

这位Wolff先生据说是个一无是处的二公子，生在实业家族基本上靠着他兄长给的钱在这里过着挥霍的生活，自己搞什么什么不成但依旧是无数女性目标的黄金单身汉，光Lewis记忆中他的名字就和好几个女明星一起出现在报纸上过，现在名义上经营着一家担保事务所。

连现在他们身处的所谓办公场所，也是在其家族命名的大楼里租用的。

Lewis 一直觉得他这样的人如果失去了背后付钱的家人可能过得还不如有一技之长的自己。当然，这不影响他接受这份工作。

事实上Lewis根本不介意对方具体干什么，他对自己的能力有信心，关键是对方开的价格太满意，他无法拒绝。

既然Nico不想在他的雇主面前表现出他们认识，那么这出戏Lewis就陪他演下去。

 

Lewis作为一个很有天赋的孩子出生在了一个太普通的家庭，他能有今天的一切并不容易，回首往事对于他来说并不是什么太美好的回忆，因为他的少年时代几乎都在努力上学和去打工中度过。

但这不代表他那个人生阶段中没有丝毫的亮色。

 

12年前

 

他父亲为了支持他上这所私立学院在外面打了三份工，他自己也在一家餐厅里兼职，空余的时间里他必须努力学习，只专注于自己的未来。

在这样的学校里他格格不入，独来独往没有朋友，他也不需要朋友。

Lewis绝不能也没有时间为其他事情分心。

但是意外显然还是发生了，他遇见了Nico。

Nico是学校的同学，父亲是著名的投资人。

即使在这所富家子弟云集的学院里，Nico也依旧是众星捧月的焦点。

这样的Nico本该是Lewis第一个要远离的对象。

开始他觉得Nico和其他那些被女孩子包围了的纨绔子弟一样，然而事实证明他错了，他们很快成为了非常要好的朋友，他们无话不谈，几乎一直在一起。Lewis甚至被Nico说服加入了学校的乐队。

乐队的Whitmarsh老师觉得他在钢琴上极具天赋。

这样快乐地度过了三年时光，他们时常充满希望地谈论未来。

他们谈论的未来中，彼此都不曾缺席。

在那些纯真的岁月中有些什么东西慢慢地萌芽。

 

在一次乐队的排练结束后，他们两个在其他人都离开了的音乐教室里为彼此伴奏。

乐声在空旷的音乐教室里回荡，时间似乎停止。

Lewis的指尖从钢琴的琴键上滑过，回过头去看着Nico拨动大提琴的弓弦，金色的夕阳从窗外直射进来，撒在他金色的头发上，为他整个人镀上一层温暖的亮色。

Lewis看到Nico微笑眼睛中的自己逐渐放大……

 

但是第二天Nico却没有来上学，一个礼拜之后他整个人徒然从学校里消失了，Lewis放学后跑去他家里探望Nico，却发现连房子都已经挂牌出售人去楼空。

他拨打了出售房产广告上留着的电话，然而却是一家资产处置代理公司。

他想尽了一切办法都没有联络到Nico，不仅仅是Nico，他的父亲，他那个温柔美丽的母亲全都仿佛一夜消失。

Lewis不能辜负自己的家人为了给自己创造条件的辛勤付出，他必须去最好的大学他只有这一条路。

他退出了乐队，再次变成了在学校里没有朋友的Lewis。

但是在他心底，那个金色的黄昏，那个落日洒满琴键的音乐教室…

Nico戛然而止的大提琴声…

那个拨动他心弦整整十年，令他至今无法平静的吻…

却始终萦绕不去。

 

Nico就这样从他的生命中失落，除了午夜的梦中，再也没有出现过踪影。

 

看着自己面前活生生的Nico，他灰蓝色的眼睛，浅色的头发，服帖精致的衬衫。还有Toto Wolff放在他腰上的手。

Lewis忍不住要胡思乱想，到底当时Nico为什么会突然消失，他的家族到底发生了什么变故？他父亲去了哪里？他到底是不是Toto Wolff的地下情人？他们到底是什么关系？

 

然而Lewis的专业性在这份收入颇丰的新工作中暂时还没有得到体现，他感觉自己所谓的“助理”生涯可以更简单地概括为“保姆”。

 

他安排Nico的一切活动和时间调度。

Nico平时就住在酒店里，Toto同时给他在城里三家不同的高级酒店顶层订了长期套房。

但Toto和其他有地下情人的有钱人不一样，他不会到这些酒店来密会Nico，每次他都让他的司机或者Lewis送Nico去他自己独自居住的房子里。

他们也许真的是在交往，Lewis苦涩地想到。

 

Nico日常生活非常规律，每天有规则地去健身、去固定的那几家饭店吃饭、有时候窝在公园的长凳上看书。

他会去某个社区服务所辅导小孩子功课，固定时间会去见医生，三周间他也陪着Toto参加了一些社交活动或者去去剧院之类的。

而且Lewis时常需要签收各式各样Toto送来的东西，姑且称为礼物吧。

从愚蠢的路边小工艺品到限量版跑车。

Nico通常对这些东西不屑一顾。

这是不是表示他的雇主还在追求Nico的阶段？

出版顾问……哼，根本没有任何需要出版的东西！

但令他费解的是Nico对他的态度也很疏离，就好像只把他当成一个真正的助理，他们的对话礼貌而疏远。

在Toto面前Nico当然始终和他保持着距离。

似乎在只有他们两个人的时候Nico并不避讳他们曾经认识的事实，甚至还提起过以前他们曾在放学后去过的一家甜品店，但丝毫没有要和他共叙旧好的意愿。

就好似见到一个以前只是互相点过头的人一样。

即使没有那个吻，没有Lewis自认为他们之间存在的感情，他们也该是旧时好友啊！

他们曾经那么亲密无间，那么无话不谈。

所以，Lewis也努力克制着自己，保持着严格的工作关系。

他不相信Nico没有感觉，他不相信曾经的一切都可以忘记，他不相信这些表象，只要他慢慢观察一定能发现蛛丝马迹。

但是在那之前，他要保持冷静，他不能先把心里想的放在脸上。

没有感情的人又怎么会懂得这种患得患失！

 

——距Lewis在酒店床上被Toto的电话吵醒前17小时

下午五点出头

 

Lewis正和Nico一起从车上下来，站在德鲁奥拍卖会门前。

Toto约定在这里等他们，他们将一起参加六点开始的拍卖会，然后他们两个会一起去城中目前最最最火的一家餐厅吃饭并共度一个快乐的夜晚。

Nico并不想参加拍卖会，但是据说那家餐厅非常难以预约，正常排队的话要排2个多月，Toto找人托了关系才给今晚留了一张桌子。

Nico从昨天听到这个消息就一直显得心情非常好，Lewis则有些烦躁。

他当然会对自己雇主和Nico将要度过的完美夜晚无能为力而烦躁。

他时常在心里想，也许当时Nico遭受了什么可怕的变故，被逼无奈才不得不依附于他的雇主，具体表现就是现在Nico也对Toto不冷不热的。

 

就在Lewis沉浸在自己的胡思乱想的时候，他听到从远处传来一阵奇怪的声音。

很奇怪，似乎是…马蹄声？

他转过身去，看到了自己听到的是什么。

却是一辆由四匹白马拉着的敞篷马车，有趣的是车身上醒目的银色阿斯顿马丁标志，侧边不显眼处用蓝红黄三色标着“RB14”。

车子直接停到拍卖会大门前，车上下来两个年轻人，Nico和Lewis不由自主地转头盯着他们看，这并不需要掩饰，因为整条路上的人几乎都正在睁大眼睛盯着他们看，他们不怕被别人看。

当先一个穿着深灰色暗条纹正装，衬衫领口松开的年轻人有着卷曲的短发，五官说不出有什么特别之处，但是每个看到他的人都似乎被他的笑容感染，连烦躁的Lewis也觉得轻松了一些。

另外一个稍微矮一些的金发年轻人表情严肃，戴着黑色的领结。两人没有逗留直接被门前迎接的人让了进去。

他转头看了Nico一眼，Nico摇了摇头表示并没有认出这两个年轻人。

 

马车很快被车夫赶走，马路上驻足观望的人群也逐渐散去。

Lewis当先一步，“走吧。”和Nico一起走了进去。

“为什么Toto坚持要来拍卖会？”结合刚才的情形他不由问Nico。

“我不知道，我没什么兴趣，但是Toto似乎对某个标的志在必得。”Nico说道。

“是什么东西？”Lewis对这些有钱人的偏好并没有真正的好奇心，他只是机械地维持着对话而已。

“不知道，也许可以看一下今天的拍卖册。”Nico拒绝了递过来的香槟。

古朴的老式电梯被前面一对男女占住了，Nico于是转身向着一边没有人的楼梯走去。

就在他和Lewis走到楼梯尽头的时候。

前面突然传来压低的说话声并且越来越近。

在这个世界中，别人的秘密往往是最危险的东西。

Nico连忙一把抓住Lewis将他推进了楼梯后面一间暗门，这也许是个变电间或着什么，里面只容他们两个人容身，他们几乎贴在一起站着。

Lewis觉得自己脑子瞬间电流过大短路了。

他看着近在咫尺的Nico，自己能数清他每一根低垂的睫毛。

对方身上隐隐的沙龙香正在逐渐消磨他的意志。

而Nico则全神贯注地倾听外面的声音，丝毫没有注意到Lewis的心猿意马。

 

外面的声音也压得很低，勉强能够辨认

“…我的登录帐号已经被RBR提前注销了，今天是最后的机会”其中一人说道。

“…Christian不会突然出现吧？”

“不敢确定……这是Max的帐号，在他发现不见并失效之前……拿到东西后立刻就…”

“你呢？”

“带Eva走，我不会有问题…”

声音又逐渐消失了。

 

“这是怎么回事？”Lewis忍不住问道。

“我也不知道，RBR、Christian…难道他们说的是Christian Horner？”Nico若有所思地说道。

“那是谁？”

“好像是个英国人，他们是保险公司的人。”他们是Toto的对手之一，但是Nico没有说出来。

他想起自己和Horner打过照面的情形，似乎他的身边总是跟着非常年轻的男孩子。但Nico实在不记得是不是刚才那两个年轻人了。

难道Toto之前说他今天非常看重的一件标的就和RBR有关？

“Eva又是谁？”

“听上去有点像code name…”这时候Nico才注意到他们两个人尴尬的距离，他立刻伸手要去开门。

“等一下。”Lewis眼疾手快按住他的手肘，然后抬起手来帮Nico整理了一下他的领结，“好了，走吧。”

Nico惊讶地抬起头，正撞进Lewis微笑地看着自己的双眼中。

他微笑的眼睛里有着什么Nico看不懂的东西。

Nico不由得红了脸，快步离开了这个空间。

Lewis从背后看着他粉红色的耳廓，在心里握拳，Nico是有感觉的！

 

但是他们却没有参加拍卖会，因为姗姗来迟的Toto刚进门就被拍卖助理告知了一个消息。

“拍卖会会照常进行，但是Toto看中的标的却被取消了。”Nico对Lewis解释道。

Lewis被遣去结清之前的手续费，而Nico则和Toto腻在主办方给Toto留的休息室里，Lewis办完事回到那里的时候Toto正坐在扶手沙发里，腿上放着一本打开的杂志，而Nico坐在沙发扶手上整个人亲昵地靠着前者，他们两人分吃着一盘草莓。

看到Lewis走进来，Toto抬手看了一下表，“时间差不多，老头子要见我一下。8点我们直接在饭店见，我会让Esteban去接你，Lewis你先陪Nico回去换衣服吧。”

这里离开Nico住的酒店不远，于是Lewis没有再去麻烦Esteban，和Nico肩并肩步行走回去。

Nico似乎很轻松，不知道是刚才Toto很好地陪伴了他还是对今晚有所期待。

Lewis无言地走在他身边，回想着之前两人亲密的间隙，Nico粉红的面颊。

他并不是毫无知觉，我们之间所发生的一切并不因为假装不存在而不存在。

Lewis不由有些鼓舞。

但是想到今晚，想到Nico会和Toto一起…他又有些无力。

 

可是就在Nico换好衣服准备要出门的时候却接到了Toto打来的电话。

挂了电话的Nico明显地沮丧了很多，Lewis确定自己在他们的对话里听到了Susie这个名字。

果然，虽然丝毫不关心报纸上的娱乐版面，但只要是个人都知道这些作为社会上最火热的八卦信息。

委员会执行总监的女儿，年轻漂亮的Susie和实业家族次子恋情的八卦。

今晚Toto是突然要去赴Susie的约，才不能来和Nico共进晚餐了吗？

Susie知道Nico的存在吗？

 

下午Nico还对他说过这家店的主厨Romain Grosjean是最近圈子里热捧的新兴红人呢，Toto是托了好大的关系才预约上的。而Nico对此非常期待。

 

“我打电话告诉Esteban不用来了？”Lewis问道。

而Nico没有理睬他，直接拉开衣柜，挑出一件黑色的正装开始往Lewis身上比划。

“我们两体格差不多，你可以穿我的衣服。”他自顾自说到。

一边说一边又挑出另一套衣服，比较着颜色。

“什么？”

“你没听我说吗？这个位置可是很难预订的，为什么要浪费？”Nico说道。

但是Lewis偏偏从他的话语中听出了一丝赌气的意味。

他在生气。

他在生Toto的气。

Nico才不在乎什么难预订的位置呢。

Lewis对于他雇主和Nico这个美好的夜晚最终泡汤毫无怨言甚至有点开心。

他也不是不愿意和Nico一起去城中知名餐厅共进晚餐。

但他不愿意作为Nico赌气的工具。

因为Toto来不了才被拉去的替补，作为Toto很可能在会女友而被冷落的Nico的安慰剂。

他自以为冷眼旁观的冷静伪装，难道早已被Nico看穿？

保持冷静Lewis，保持住你的架势。

“Lewis…”Nico转过来看着他。

他说不出一个拒绝的字。

 

环境相当雅致，私密性极佳，Lewis几乎忍不住要为Toto感到遗憾。

但是他自己也没有什么胃口。

因为…

Lewis看着Nico面前几乎没有动过的前菜被撤了下去，然后第一道主菜被碰了一下后撤了下去，Nico正用叉子在戳弄第二道菜…

而酒已经开了第二瓶了。

Lewis正要拦住要帮Nico杯子里倒酒的侍应，却被Nico挥手让那人给自己倒上新的一杯。

坐在他的对面，Lewis忍不住要想。

难道Nico真的在为Toto要去会正牌女友而不开心？

他真的在尽职尽责地扮演见不得人的地下情人的角色吗？

扮演吗？

还是？

回过头来客观地想一下，对于这样身家的人来说，Toto已经可以算得上英俊了。

他很有礼貌，谈吐得体，对周围的人和自己的雇员都很和善。

看得出来，Nico并没有真正在干什么谋生的事业，他也不像依旧享受着家族信托的样子。

他就是靠Toto过着目前这个水平的生活。

Lewis感觉自己的烦躁已经到了顶点，他要控制自己，绝不能流露出自己的丝毫怒火。

他不能！

可是。

那天，在音乐教室里，是Nico先凑过来吻了自己！是Nico！

后来到底发生了什么，使他在时光中丢失了Nico。

Nico到底经历了什么？

他和Toto…

 

“Nico别再喝了，你都没有吃东西，这样对胃不好。”他努力克制自己，压低声音。

并不想引起周围人的注意，虽然最近的客人其实也坐得足够远。

但是Nico就好像没有听到他一样，继续喝着，他甚至赶走了站在旁边帮他倒酒的服务生，自顾自地不断给自己的杯子里倒。

“够了！”Lewis一把抓住他又要往嘴里送的酒杯。

一把抓住了Nico的手。

他只是在扮演尽责的助理角色。

Nico定定地从杯口上抬起眼睛看着他，似乎完全不认识他，但是手上的力道却没有松。

这似乎是他们重逢以来Nico第一次那么直直地看进他的眼睛里。

Lewis被他眼睛里的受伤所灼痛，一不留神就松了劲。

Nico抬头一饮而尽，几乎被呛到。

Lewis觉得自己失去了所有的力气，他只能坐在那里看着Nico喝酒。

原来，他真的很喜欢Lewis的雇主。

 

Lewis突然觉得自己很蠢。

原来在自己脑子里上演的那些Nico迫于无奈委身于Lewis雇主的狗血戏码终究只能是自己脑子里瞎想安慰自己的剧情。

原来时间真的早已改变了一切。

Nico的脾气他是知道的，虽然柔软但是坚定，并不会违背自己意愿。

何况像Toto这样掌握了最顶层资源想要什么就能有什么的人，也没有必要去强迫Nico，他如果想要的话可以找到太多替代品。

Nico对他来说并不是什么不可取代的存在。

甚至在如同今夜这样的情况下他轻易地舍弃了Nico，这样的情况肯定不是第一次发生。

可是我呢？

Nico对Lewis来说却是独一无二的Nico，在这个世界上永远无法替代，那唯一的一个Nico！

Lewis觉得自己突然从冷眼旁观一步踏入了这个扭曲的世界。

在这个纸醉金迷浑浑噩噩的世界里，他想要紧紧抓住不再放手的一切。

近在咫尺又远在天边。

可是却无法触及！

坐在这张桌子上，他们都在Toto Wolff的阴影当中，在现实无形的压力之下，喘不过气来。

Lewis仿佛变回了那个14岁的自己，告诉一无所有的自己只有靠自己的努力才能得到一切，告诉一无所有的自己只要靠自己的努力就能得到一切。

然而十二年过去了，他还是一无所有！

他和他想要的一切之间，隔着巨大的，无论如何努力，都无法跨越的鸿沟！

他到底在心疼Nico还是在心疼自己。

 

 

与此同时

城中某处

 

——记住，小心开法拉利来的那些人，如果他们要抢拍品那就让给他们吧，他们背景深不可测，是教皇那边的人。

Max Verstappen耳边还回荡着Horner昨天提醒自己的话，然而他没有想到的是事情的发展远远超出他的意料，根本就没有进行到拍卖那一步，Eva就已经被拿走了。

不是被什么其他人拿走的。

而是…

 

“Max…”

看来我还是足够了解自己的搭档，能出现在正确的地方，Verstappen抬起头看着迎面缓缓走来的人。

他自己的车停在这条暗巷外面。

“Daniel，这个场景对你而言不是似曾相识吗？”Verstappen站在巷子一头的路灯下微笑道，极短的金发反射着橙黄色的灯光。

他微笑的表情中有一丝难以言说的残忍。

“……”对方摘下头上的圆檐帽，随手抛在地上，露出头顶卷曲的头发来，他的表情在昏黄的路灯下看不明白。

“Christian说了，要我把Eva带回去。或者，把你带回去。东西和人必须要一个！”

“东西不在我身上。”卷发的男子举起双手露出招牌笑脸，似乎丝毫没有被对方震慑。

“那就和我一起回去…”Max开始抬步向前走去。

Daniel退了半步。

他一回头，小巷尽头又走来两个男人。

“Pierre？Daniil？”

其中一个浅色头发的男子微微点头示意，另一个没有做任何表示。

他们身后，整个巷子都被他们开来的一部商务车遮挡住，并没有任何退路。

“没必要选择困难的方式，跟我们回去。”Max在他背后说道，他们三个人逐渐靠拢。

 

“Max， 记得拍卖会之前Christian关照过你的话吗？”Daniel突然说道。

话音未落，就听到巷外传来引擎的激烈啸叫，一部蓝色杜卡迪直接从巷子尽头商务车旁边的垃圾桶上方飞跃过来。闪亮的前灯几乎令人失明。

直冲他们的方向，一个甩尾直接停在他们中间。

车子上张牙舞爪地喷着“Suzie*”。

“Dan！”摩托车上的皮衣男子抛过来一个头盔。

“来得正好，Seb！”

头盔上绘着一匹跃起的骏马。

Verstappen上前伸手去扯已经慢了一步。

摩托车绝尘而去，在轰鸣声中抛下一句话来。

“替我问Christian好！”

 

Verstappen脸色一变

：不要和开法拉利来的那几个人纠缠，拍品也可以让给他们，他们背后是教皇。

 

“你们回去告诉Christian，我三天后回去，带着Eva和Daniel…”

“计划不是这样的。”

“计划变了。”

“你说的吗？”

“你有什么意见吗？”

“Max计划已经失败了，从Daniel大摇大摆走进拍卖会拿走拍品的时候开始。而你截住他或者Eva的尝试也失败了。”

“Pierre注意你在对谁说话。”

“是吗？当时Ricciardo从Vettel手里夺到了那件东西自然RBR就是由他说了算，可是Verstappen你还没有从Ricciardo身上占到便宜，你以为他走了你就是老大了吗？”

“你不服气？”

“你们两个别争了。”Daniil从旁边走过来说道。

 

Nico努力站直身体，伸手扶着墙壁，既不肯靠着墙也不肯靠着Lewis。

走得虽慢但还是很稳。

他醉了，连后来Grosjean出来和他们见面询问菜的口味都随便带了过去，作为一个傲气的当红厨师，Grosjean很快就走了，Lewis道歉了一句连忙上去请服务生帮他把Nico塞进车里。

他坐在副驾驶，Nico靠在后座，不舒服地哼哼。Nico的外套已经被他自己在无意识中扯了下来，领口也解开了。

Esteban帮他把Nico扶进电梯里后就火速离开了。

所以这就是现在的局面了。

Lewis在他身后一步的距离跟着Nico，并不愿意去扶他，他不信任自己，不信任自己对于潜在肢体接触的反应。

我只是被人出钱请来的助理，我只要把他送回顶层套房里就可以了。

Nico为了我的雇主和女友约会而不开心，而且他喝醉了。

哼，他当时甚至装作没有认出我！

Nico早就忘了我们之间有过的一切了。

真的，有过吗？

看不下去Nico对着门努力了半天，Lewis抢上前一步帮他打开了门。

然后他就感觉自己被很用力地扯了进去。

就在Lewis努力保持住身体的平衡不让自己跌倒的时候，他感觉到自己的领带被Nico扯住，他正慢慢转动手腕缩短他们之间的距离。

Nico的衬衫已经被他自己扯开到胸前，他似乎正看着Lewis又似乎根本没有在看他。

只有他手上的动作没有停下。

Lewis不由得恼怒了起来，Nico是不是也曾经这样扯过Toto的领带？

Lewis迅速往后退了一大步！

但是他没有考虑到缠在自己领带上Nico的手腕，Nico被他的动作带动整个人几乎栽到他身上，勉强维持住站姿。

不行，Nico喝醉了，他根本不知道自己在干嘛。

“别这样Nico，不要考验我。”因为我经不起考验。

但是Nico似乎根本不打算听他的，他开始用两只手帮忙去解开Lewis的领带，然后伸手去剥Lewis身上的衣服。

Lewis则抓着自己的前襟不让他把自己的衣服扒掉。

他们仿佛无声的搏斗，Lewis能听到自己西装外套掉落在客厅厚实的驼绒地毯上的声音。只有走廊上出门之前留着的昏暗的玫瑰色壁灯在他们身后微微亮着。

他不能这样，Nico正在犯下他自己都没有意识到的大错误。

Lewis用力推开Nico，因为不防Nico被他一下子推到客厅中间的桃花心木桌子边缘，他的后腰磕在了桌子的边缘，发出“咚”的一声闷响。

听上去似乎很痛，Nico也呜咽一声弯下腰去。

Lewis对于自己没有控制力道后悔不已，连忙上去扶他，想要检查他那一下撞得多重。

然而Nico又缠了上来，他整个人仿佛都失去了支撑，Lewis感觉到他身上的热度，他自己也已经热得几乎要在空气中燃烧起来。

“你已经醉了，而我还不够醉。”他仿佛是在说服自己。

Lewis Hamilton，别忘记你现在是在工作，你的雇主手眼通天。

Nico的动作突然停滞下来，Lewis一把抓住几乎要被Nico自己扯得完全滑下去的衬衣领子，将他稍微提起来一点，但是Nico仿佛没有骨头。

Lewis只能将他推到沙发上，自己气喘吁吁试图站直身体，这时候Nico突然抬起头来那样无声地看着他，嘴唇微微张开着。

Nico只是那样看着他，仿佛清醒又仿佛懵懂。

可是在这无声之中，Lewis看到了渴望。

Lewis不能再忍受这样炙热的空气，他的脑子一片空白，他感觉自己仿佛从高空坠落般的失重。

去他妈的工作，去他妈的Toto Wolff！

他低下头消除了他们之间最后的距离。

这三周间不断折磨他的距离，这十年来时时在他胸口跳动的隐痛。

 

Nico的嘴唇就像他整个人一样，柔软而温暖。

虽然这只是人生中的第二次，虽然距离第一次已经过去了10年，但是Lewis却觉得如此熟悉，在他的脑海中早已上演了无数遍。

这温柔的触感，和他记忆当中毫无二致。

先前的顾虑早就荡然无存。

感觉是骗不了人的，这感觉实在是太正确了！

他们两个现在都在正确的位置，和正确的人做正确的事。

突然之间他们仿佛是互相纠缠的藤蔓，无法被任何外力分开，他们身上的衣服已经成为了障碍。

Lewis一边吻Nico，一边帮着对方脱自己身上的衣服，他们两个几乎要从长沙发上滚下来。

Lewis抱住Nico的腰将他仰面推倒在沙发上，Nico伸手钩住他的脖子将他一起带下去，他火热的吻落在Nico耳后，满意地听到Nico发出动听的声音。

而Nico正在伸手解他的皮带，天哪，这衣服怎么那么难解。他只想尽快从束缚自己的衣服当中整个跳出来！

终于从所有衣物当中脱身出来的Lewis，停下自己的动作就着窗外照进来城市的夜色看着Nico，他脸部的线条在暗中那么清晰。

他低下头去用嘴唇去描绘Nico的唇型。

他们就好像两条溺水的鱼，彼此争夺对方口中最后的氧气。

Lewis感觉到自己也逐渐不再清醒，也许是因为缺氧也许是因为Nico嘴里的酒味使得自己醉了。

也许是Nico使得自己醉了。

当他终于进到Nico身体里的时候，他几乎要被那种奇异的感觉逼疯，而Nico倒抽一口气用力抓紧他的肩膀简直要把他抓出血来。

也许是疼痛也许是瞬间带来的清醒，Nico恢复了一些清明，Lewis能感觉到他整个人都往后缩去。

Nico有些瑟缩地抗拒，他后仰着想要挣脱出来。

不行，已经到了这一步，他们再没有反悔的余地。

Lewis整个人覆压上去，用力抓住Nico的腿把自己送到更深。Nico退无可退，他们同时发出慰叹，Nico用力咬住自己的下唇不让自己叫出声来。

“不，叫出来，让我听到你。”Lewis感觉心跳声几乎震破耳膜。但他需要听到，需要知道Nico能够真真切切感受到他。

Nico体内的紧致令他几乎失去理智。

他停了下来，轻柔地抚摩Nico被汗湿的头发，在他唇边低声诱劝道，“交给我Nico，什么都不要去想，全部交给我。”

黑暗中他仿佛看到Nico的眼睛亮了一下，然后抬腿钩住他的腰，将自己的呼喊声送入Lewis口中。

他们两的心跳在错乱中统一，他们的韵律逐渐合拍。

 

整个世界都已经离他而去，只有Nico在他怀里任他予取予求。

 

他们从沙发上一直胡闹到卧室的床上，之前被扯下来的衣服散落了一地。

彻底失去了时间的概念。

在高潮的余韵当中Lewis努力保持清醒，他感到Nico在自己身下微微颤抖，他扯过一边的被子盖住两人，将依旧喘不过气来的Nico抱在怀里。

他愿意用自己所有的一切换取这片刻的温存。

他们在彼此的怀中。

这个世界上的一切都不复存在。

只有他，和他的Nico。

彼此依偎。

 

天色逐渐亮了起来。

Vettel在迎面吹来的风中感觉到从身后传来的热度，他几乎已经要遗忘的温度，曾经他们也这样在无名道路上疾驰，曾经也有过欢笑和快乐。

也曾交换过私语和温存。

但任何路都会有尽头。

“我只能送你到这里了，那边，我也过不去的。”Vettel拿脚撑在地上，转头对从他身后跳下车来的Ricciardo说道。

后者摘下头盔递给他，点头示意。

“要是Verstappen他们又追来了怎么办？”

“我可以对付，Sebastian，我们已经两清了。”

“当年你放我一马，如今我来救你一次。Daniel我们还会再相见吗？”

“不知道。”

说完，他转身步行离去，没有再回头。

Vettel看着对方的身影消失在逐渐明亮起来的天光之中，从怀里掏出一罐红牛，拉开喝了一口，终于也转身发动车子向着反方向疾驰而去。

 

——此时距离Lewis被自己的电话震醒还有大约四个小时。

 

-第一章完-

 

下章预告：

 

“你就这样把他放走了？怎么和圣座交代？”

“放心Maurizio，我在Ricci身上放了追踪器，他跑不了！”Vettel笑道。

“我让Charles去帮你。”

“随便。”

\-----------------------------------

这只金丝雀是Wolff先生所养的宠物，名叫Nico Hulkenberg。

“所以那只鸟也叫Nico，是为了防止Toto在Susie面前不小心叫错吗？”Lewis讽刺道。

Nico没有答话。

“他这个主意倒是不错，但他就不怕在床上叫错吗？！”Lewis知道自己听上去像什么，但就是控住不住自己！


	2. 早餐会

2

 

“不如你们都回去，我去追Ricciardo和Vettel，我对他们两都很了解。”俄罗斯人说道。

“是你跟Daniel在一起时间长还是我跟他在一起时间长？”荷兰人突然道。

“这样他更容易预料到你的行动不是吗？何况你对Vettel又知道多少呢？”

“不要吵了，我们回去，Daniil你最好别搞砸。”法国人道。

 

电话又一次震动了起来。

“Toto！”Lewis努力让自己听上去自然一些，对，就和之前接他电话一样，呼吸Lewis，呼吸，别紧张。

“不不不，我已经起来了，起来了。”他开始找自己的裤子，但是失败了。

冷静，我从自己的房间出来来叫Nico合情合理。

“好的，好的，早午餐会，我知道了。”他一边点头一边低头看床头柜手表上的时间。

挂掉电话他回过头就看到Nico已经被他的动静弄得慢慢醒转过来，抬手轻轻揉着眼睛，然后动作突然停了下来。

整个卧室突然安静。

看来Nico也慢慢想起昨晚发生了什么了。Lewis站在那里有点不知道 手脚该放在哪儿。 

“11点在希尔顿。”Lewis匆忙地往身上胡乱地套着衣服，他没有直视Nico。

“衣服会在10点45分送到这里。我们还有10分钟。”他光着脚走去按了一下遥控器，厚窗帘缓缓划开，透出外面的天光。

时间已经很紧了。

他一回头就看到，Nico坐在乱成一团的被褥中间一动不动。

 

“Nico。”他有些焦躁地用手去拨自己的头发，他不知道该怎么面对Nico，但他有觉得自己必须说些什么！现在难道不是最好的情况吗，有马上要去的应酬，仓促的准备阶段可以直接略过两人之间的尴尬。他有很多话想要好好对Nico说，但是现在的情况不允许。他自己脑子里也很乱有太多想法横冲直撞。

突然的应酬 可以给他时间慢慢思考怎么开口。

在上午明媚的天光中他看着Nico的侧脸，他低垂的睫毛，他有些凌乱的金发，他赤裸的肩膀。

Lewis突然走上前去想要去碰触对方。

但Nico不动声色地微微躲开了他的动作。

“别碰我。”他低低地说道，声音还有点哑。

“Nico…”

但是Nico还是坐在那里没有动，也不看他。

“Nico我们现在没有时间玩这个。”Lewis好声好气地说道。

“我们必须很快赶去Toto的早餐会。”Lewis开始戴手表，他突然又有点烦躁起来了，这是什么情况？这是反悔了？虽然昨晚Nico显然喝醉了，但是他绝不相信当时Nico不知道他是谁！

Nico微微侧头但还是一言不发。

“Nico。”Lewis觉得自己仿佛只会说这一句话了，他也没有遇到过这种情况，他有点不知道该说啥了，至少他们不能在这里大眼瞪小眼。

空气仿佛都变得沉重了起来。

“真的没有时间了。”Lewis说道然后爬上床要去扯Nico身下的被褥。

然而Nico却抬手做了一个推拒的动作。

够了！

怎么会这样。

“你现在开始扮演受害者了吗？”Lewis不觉得怒气也开始上涌。

他到底在生Nico的气还是在生自己的气？

“你为什么要那么做？”

什么？！

“是你喝醉了，是你往我身上…”Lewis觉得他必须说清楚这一点。

“你为什么不推开我？”Nico低着头看着床单说道。

“现在不是问为什么的时候？”

“为什么？”Nico固执起来就像一头牛一样，Lewis是知道的。

也许，也许他也和自己一样，期待着那个答案。

因为有些东西是骗不了人的。

Nico热情的吻，他们昨夜毫无保留互相交换的热度，那空气都要燃烧起来的热度。

极致的纠缠，只有最亲密的爱侣才能体会。

Nico紧紧攀在他身上，他销魂的呻吟，他滚落的泪水，他们逐渐融为一体的心跳声。

为什么还要问为什么？

Nico会感觉不到吗？

他为什么不先告诉Lewis为什么呢？为什么他明明刚才还在为了Lewis的雇主去会女友而喝了两瓶酒，然后就开始吻自己！为什么他要装作不认识自己！为什么他要不辞而别！为什么他又要和Toto在一起！

为什么！

 

“白送上门的我为什么要拒绝。”Lewis冷冷说道。

话一出口Lewis就后悔了。

Nico却好像失去所有的力气，坐在那里没有动作。

Lewis知道自己是个混蛋，但他必须保护自己，他不能让Nico知道自己真正的想法。

他不能让Nico知道自己汹涌的感情。

Nico保持着刚才的姿势，看不到他的眼神但是灿烂阳光中的沉默却更加冰冷。他明明根本没有动，但是在Lewis看来却已经被自己冲口而出的回答所刺伤。

Nico总能轻易击碎他最坚强的防御。他低着头坐在那里什么都没有说，Lewis却能够感受到他身上散发出的伤心。

Lewis不能承受这样的折磨。

“告诉我Nico，告诉我，告诉我当年到底发生了什么？”Lewis靠过去扶住Nico的肩膀柔声说道。

Nico痛苦地闭上了眼睛，他紧紧闭着嘴一言不发。

这个脆弱的姿势瞬间击败了Lewis，他自责不该这样逼迫Nico。

Nico一定经历了旁人难以想象的变故。

就在Lewis后悔不已，不知道该说什么的时候，门铃突然响了。

“妈的！”Lewis转身想去开门，刚跑出一步又马上折回来，扯过被子往仿佛无知无觉的Nico身上罩去。

而外面的人并没有等他开门，自己用房卡开了门，Lewis冲进前厅的时候，那人正拿着套在干洗袋里的衣服走进来。

Ocon见到Lewis这样冲出来还吓了一跳。

Lewis看着自己乱糟糟的衣服和头发，天哪，还好我穿上了裤子！

“车子停在楼下。”他机械地说道，把手里的衣服递给Lewis转身向外走去。

Lewis拿着衣服向卧室走去。

 

“我要去洗澡。”Nico低声说道，手脚发软地从床上爬下来，丝毫没有要披上任何衣物的意思。

“哦！哦！好的！”Lewis觉得也许自己应该在旁边搭一把手。

然而Nico干脆地当着他的面砰地一声关上了浴室的门。

“嗯，我在这里等你。”Lewis看了眼手表。

至于他自己，他是来不及洗了。

 

他们走进宴会厅的时候Toto已经在那里了，他正在和一个年轻女性谈话，但他还是第一时间看到了走进来的Nico和Lewis。

或者说他看到了Nico。

他向眼前人点了点头直接向他们走来，旁边跟着他哥哥的财务总监，不苟言笑的Bottas。

Lewis 见过他一次，甚至感觉到Toto有点怕他。也许他怕的只是自己的哥哥而已。

今天的Toto穿着浅灰色偏休闲套装戴着副金丝边眼镜看上去简直可以说英俊，他笑着张开手走过来轻吻Nico面颊。

Nico依旧显得没有什么精神的样子。

Bottas看了他们一眼，眼神示意了一下便转身离开了。

“怎么了，你饿了吗？”Toto抓着Nico的手腕问道。他认为Nico也许还在为昨晚自己的爽约而不高兴。

Nico脸色苍白，并无什么表示，伸手从旁边走过一名侍应手上的托盘里抓了一杯香槟，但是他还没有来得及喝上一口就被身边的Toto夺去了杯子。

Toto放下杯子从旁边的桌子上拿了一杯橙汁，“你什么都没有吃，先不要喝酒。”

Nico一愣，但还是接过了他手里的橙汁喝了一大口。

显然，在座的各位都能看到他们两人亲密的态度，即便Susie不在场，但是圈子就这么大很难相信她会对于Nico的事情毫不知情。

如果说Lewis本来就对这种无聊的早餐会毫无兴趣的话，那现在注意力全部都在Nico身上的他更加对周遭的环境毫无知觉。

他甚至没有听到Toto到底在那里对Nico说着什么，因为Nico显然状态很糟糕，只是间歇性地回话。

也许是我昨晚搞得有点太过火了，Lewis难以克制地想到，他想起他们两胡闹了几乎大半夜最后两人都精疲力竭了，可是他控制不住自己嘴角微微上扬。

他没敢想象过那样的场景，但Nico却比他最狂野的想象中的更好！

不管今天醒来的Nico态度如何，他昨夜的热情是骗不了人的。Nico可是缠着他不放的那个。

他们的身体这么的契合，他们是属于彼此的。

Lewis只觉得一股暖意从自己的胃部一点点蔓延上来。

 

“那是我的老朋友Maurizio。”Toto几乎咬牙切齿的说道。

Lewis注意到一个穿着几乎可以说华丽的高个子男人，头发一丝不苟，说话时夸张的肢体动作。他的周围簇拥着一大堆人。

“Nico来吧，我们去打个招呼。”Toto说着抓着Nico的手肘向那边走去。

Lewis连忙也跟在后面，他双手插在口袋里落在Toto和Nico身后两步的距离。

就在快要走到到时候他被旁边突然走出来的一个人挡住了去路。

 

“我相信还没有人介绍过我们。”他面前脏金色头发的男人笑着说道，他笑得很亲切，一边伸出手来，“Lewis，对吗？”

“你好。”Lewis握住对方的手，对方握得很用力。

“Christian Horner。”

Lewis这才忍不住仔细看向对方，这居然就是昨天拍卖会现场被那神秘男子以及Nico提到的Horner？

他是个40出头的男人，身材中等衣着低调，笑得很真诚。他身旁跟着一个面无表情，极短头发的年轻人，看上去真的很年轻。

Lewis正在想是不是也要向他伸出手去，但是那个严肃的年轻人纹丝不动一点都没有任何表示。

“Toto一定很倚重你…为他处理他小男友的事务。”Horner说道， Lewis很不喜欢眼前这个男人提到Nico时眼睛里促狭的笑意。

他更不喜欢对方似乎很了解他雇主和Nico关系的样子。

正在Lewis打算随便说点什么搪塞过去时，Horner已经突然凑近来用只有他们两能听到的声音在他耳边说道，“像你这样的年轻人跟着Toto简直就是浪费，如果你愿意大展宏图的话不妨来找我。”

Lewis感觉到对方塞了一张卡片在自己的口袋里，然后迅速恢复到刚才的距离。

Horner对他一抬香槟杯，微微点头转身就走。

他身边的年轻人也跟着一起走开，突然转过头来对Lewis露出一个似笑非笑的表情。

Lewis希望没有人看到他刚才的动作，他连忙走上去，Toto似乎已经和他的“老朋友”寒暄完毕正转回来。

 

“意大利人。”Toto同样做出夸装动作的耸肩表达自己对“老朋友”的感想，可惜他身边的人都没有对此做出任何反应。

“看来传言是真的。”Toto又说道。

“什么传言？”Nico问道。

“RBR的传言，Horner身边跟着的是Verstappen，那边在和Claire说话的那个是Gasly，我听说Ricciardo已经连夜出城。”Toto看着门口方向说到。

Lewis努力理清这其中的关系。

“而消息说，Horner最得力的调查员不是一个人走的，他带走了一样非常重要的东西，和一份内部宗卷。”

Lewis不由得想到昨天那辆阿斯顿马丁的马车，突然消失的标的。

Nico也说过自己的雇主非常想要那份标的，而且最后因为没有出现所以他根本没有去参加剩下的拍卖！

“他自己自然不敢这样跑掉，一定有了靠山。”Nico说道。

“哎，可惜我没有现预料到他们的异变。”Toto感慨。

Lewis不做声。他想起昨天Nico告诉自己RBR是保险公司，这又和Toto有什么关系？

天哪，他的麻烦已经够多了，他根本没有精力去研究其他人的问题。

Nico是他唯一需要关注的问题，他自己的问题。

很快他就会把Horner、Verstappen们忘记的。

 

Toto计划下午飞去萨尔斯堡见他的合作方，而Nico将要和他一起去，三天后再回来。

Lewis则会在此期间得到短暂的假期，但是为了应付可能发生的情况，他不能出城。

Lewis觉得有种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。

他真的，非常有必要和Nico好好的谈一谈。

在昨夜之后，一切都不一样了。

但此事不应该被拖延过去，他不能再回到之前三周那患得患失的状态里去。

可是Lewis却对此情况束手无策，他搜刮了一大通也没有找到任何让Toto把自己也带去的理由。他甚至都不知道他的雇主具体是要去见谁？

“走吧，我们差不多该出发了，飞机在等我们。”Toto说道，带着Nico往外走去。

“我不要穿着这衣服，太不舒服了。”Nico抱怨道。

“放心，我让Esteban带了便装你可以在车上换掉。”Toto凑上去亲昵地说到，捏了一下Nico的腰，Lewis觉得自己喉咙里哽着个东西。 

结果他们走出酒店大门的时候正好路上有些状况Esteban来迟了没有在门口等着他们。Toto也不恼怒，他正好接到个电话走去旁边打电话了。送Lewis认识他这个人开始似乎从来没有见过他发过火。

Lewis给Esteban打了电话，他正在两个街区的距离。

Nico无声无息地站在台阶上，似乎什么都不关心。

他一点都没有要和Lewis说话的意思。

正在这时Lewis看到一个迅速向他走来的人影。一个他万万没有想到会出现在这里的人。

“你怎么会在这里？”他忍不住问道。

心里已经有了一些不好的预感。

“嘿，总算找到你了，你知道我找得…”

“你怎么会在这里？爸爸呢？”Lewis看着他弟弟问道，没有让他岔开话题。

他弟弟突然也看到了Lewis身后的Nico，“你，你不是…”

Lewis不想事情又转入传统的认人环节，他一把扯过自己的兄弟拉到旁边。

通常他弟弟不代表着好消息，他希望这次不是什么麻烦的事情。

“好吧，事情是这样的，长话短说，现在Zak那边要我们给他一些，之前的事情就全部结束了，不再计较了。”

“之前你告诉我已经结束了！”

“……”

“你怎么找到这里来的？”

“你三周前换了新的工作告诉爸爸…”

“我没有告诉他具体在哪里，我不想让他担心。”

“确实是不想让他担心吗？你可是我们家族的骄傲，闪闪发光的Lewis啊！”Lewis能听出语气中讥讽的意思，“怎么，怕被我们找到？”

“之前在Zak那里是怎么搞到后来那步田地的，还要我提醒你吗？我给家里的钱少过一个月吗？”他哥哥的脸板了下来。

“但我真的需要……一些钱。”Nicolas迟疑着说道。

“要多少？”Lewis努力克制住自己想要猛揍个什么人的冲动。

他弟弟说了个数字。

“你知道那是多少钱吗？”Lewis也忍不住吓了一大跳。

他早该知道Zak Brown 不是那么好糊弄的。

“我也是实在没有办法了，其实礼拜六就是最后期限，但是我…”

“这笔钱是不可能拿出来的，我现在这样干一整年不吃不喝存钱才可能拿出来这么多。”但内心深处他知道自己是唯一有能力去解决事情的。

“爸爸愁得头发都要白了。”

“我来想办法，你快点回去，但是告诉Zak，这个数字是不可能的，最多给他一半。”Lewis你必须冷静下来，想办法，快点想办法！

电光火石之间他脑子里突然闪过刚才Horner对他说过的话。

他仿佛能感觉到那个笑着的男人塞在他口袋里的那张卡片微微发热。

上帝啊，为什么麻烦的事总是一桩接着一桩。

“好的！好的，Lewis我就知道你一定有办法，我一直…”

“这一次，必须彻底结束！”Lewis一把当胸抓住Nicolas的前襟。

“那是自然。”

“走吧，回去吧，不用再来找我。”

 

然后，他看到了正在那里打电话的雇主，没有办法了，其他什么刚见面人之类的都太不靠谱了，唯一值得尝试的就只有他了。

Lewis 看他挂了电话，硬着头皮走上去，开门见山的告诉自己的雇主自己的家庭遇到了一些情况，希望可以预支一整年的协议薪酬。

“哦，当然，这可以算是我个人的无息贷款吧。从某种意义上讲，也算是忠诚奖，以挽留核心人才跳槽哈哈。”Toto轻松地说道。

“谢谢你，这对我真的很重要。”Lewis道。

“我下午让Valtteri把支票给你送去。”Toto道。

“没事，我可以去办公室找他。”Lewis道。

然后他站在台阶上看着Esteban为自己的雇主和Nico关上了车门，直接开往机场去了。那里，Toto的飞机已经在等着了。

一直到车子消失在转角处，Nico都没有看他一眼。

 

家族的骄傲，闪闪发光的Lewis，这么说也没有什么过错。作为一个普通家庭出身的孩子，他靠着自己的努力一路从最顶级的学府被推荐入最有前途的工作，又凭借自己的能力很快站稳脚跟。

然而，他也绝对无法摒弃完全倚靠在他身上的家人，他们为了Lewis能有今天也牺牲了太多东西，他不可能不管他们。

站在酒店门前的台阶上，Lewis感觉到明媚的阳光照在自己的脸上，他已经站在这里，他不会轻易放弃。

他拥有的一切不是凭空得来，很多年前他就已经下定决心，要去追寻，自己的双手所能触及的东西…

 

转角街头

“当时Sebastian叛逃组织但他手里的信息被Daniel截了下来，我可以放他一马；但是现在Daniel带着Eva和我们的核心信息离开，我不能就让他这样跑掉。你能做到吗？”Horner说道。

Verstappen嘴角露出一丝微笑。

前者拍了拍他的肩膀，正准备对隔开一段距离的Gasly招手。

“我什么时候能见到我的妹妹？”

“哦，这个很简单，你很快就可以见到她。”Horner的眼角依旧带着笑道。

 

Valtteri必须跟着他的老板也就是Toto的哥哥出去开会，但是他把支票放在了Toto家里，请Lewis自己去取。 

Toto的家之前Lewis送Nico去过，和他最初想象当中的有钱人的家相比位置有点偏，但是个低调而且非常赏心悦目的地方，私密性也是一流。

不过他从来没有进去过，也许这次可以参观一下。

想着他按响了门铃，可能是从监控看到他的车牌号，很快黑色的铁门就迅速划开让他开进去了。

给他开门的管家正准备出门，“Valtteri说他把你要的东西放在楼下小会客室里茶几上。我要走了，你走之前帮忙把门关上。谢谢你。”

Lewis没有想到Valtteri不在，他本来打算在屋子里转转，现在看来还是拿了东西就走吧。

他根据管家的指示穿过前厅，走到转角回廊，看到通往二楼的扶梯。

扶梯后面的圆弧拱顶应该就是通向小会客室。

Lewis抬步向里面走去，刚要走到那里的时候突然一股大力从旁边袭来，抓住他的手臂将他整个人拉了过去。

他吓了一大跳，正准备做动作自卫，就感觉到一个温暖的感觉直接触到自己的嘴上。自己的前襟被紧紧抓住。

然后他感觉自己的被熟悉的气息包围了。

他被拉进了一个热切的吻中。

Lewis惊讶的睁大了眼睛。

Nico…

这一瞬间他的脑中闪过无数念头！

这是怎么回事？你怎么会在这里？你不是和Toto一起去奥地利了吗？为什么你会在这里？Toto呢？他在哪里？这里还有其他人吗？Valtteri到底来过吗？你没有为了我早上说的话恨我吗？

但是这些嘈杂的念头只一瞬间就被Lewis抛去了九霄云外。

没有必要反抗，顺从自己内心的愿望，欲望就好像地狱，能轻易地击溃意志让人自甘堕落。

他闭上眼睛，伸手环住面前的人，迎合对方热情的亲吻，试图将主动权夺回来。

这一切都美好的好像假的一样！

等到他们终于分开的时候，两个人都几乎喘不上气来。

Nico笑着看着他，他浅色的眼睛在下午逐渐暗淡的阳光中美好得难以置信，四周寂静无声，只有他们两个略微急促的呼吸。 

“对不起，上午…我不是那个意思，我…”Lewis忍不住辩解道，他甚至忘记先问对方怎么会出现在这里。

“嘘…”Nico凑过来用自己的嘴唇轻触他的，“我知道，我知道你不是那样想的。”

“Nico…”这一次，他伸手捧着Nico的脸郑重地吻上去，就好像那是世上最珍贵的宝物。

 

“所以，你怎么会在这里？”

“当然是为了吓你一跳啦，笨蛋Lewis！”

“可是，你不是和Toto一起去了…”

“我说我不舒服，不想去，连衣服都没有换就赶回来。”

“Nico…”

“结果你都不知道跑去了哪里，我找了一大圈才听Valtteri说你会来这里。”

“可是，刚才……”

“管家当然知道我在这里啦，否则我怎么进来的？”

“你，你不怕…”…你不怕被人看到吗？

“和你在一起我什么都不怕！”Nico脱口而出的话语几乎令Lewis落泪，他看着Nico脸上执拗的神情，他亮晶晶的眼睛，唯一能做的只有伸出双臂紧紧拥抱对方。

他们无声地靠在一起，在彼此的气息里找到了片刻的平静。

雇主的计划还是三天后回来，所以他们就和之前一样有三天自由的时间，当然，不能出城。 

“让Grosjean吃X去吧，我知道一个好地方，那里的东西才好吃！”Nico笑着说道。

“好啊！现在就去。我来开车！”Lewis感觉自己仿佛回到了十几岁。

“不！我来开！”Nico抢着道。 

最后还是Lewis开的车，他在Nico的指挥下东弯西拐地找到了地方，到的时候天都黑了。真是个小地方，不仔细看都找不到。Nico一路上嫌弃他开的车， 仿佛回到了他们曾经在一起的快乐时光。

那些Lewis几乎早已遗忘的时光。

他们在客人很多有些嘈杂甚至有些局促的店里，Nico给他翻译他根本看不懂的菜单，最后他干脆地放弃了理解那些东西。

“你帮我点吧。”他必须抬高声音，否则就坐在对面的Nico可能会听不见。

虽然比不上昨晚那么高档优雅和私密，但是他能够感觉到Nico自在得很，吃得也挺多。

当主厨出来向他们询问菜的口味时，他看出对方和Nico非常熟悉，Nico还开心地把自己介绍给这个名叫Jenson的主厨。

当服务生把账单放在托盘上拿过来的时候，Nico用手撑着头眨着眼睛看着他。

“干嘛？”Lewis努力装作严肃和无辜的样子。 

“当然应该是你请我吃饭！”Nico理所当然地喊道，可爱得Lewis差点忍不住当场把他抓过来亲上去。

“为什么？”他还是忍不住笑了出来。

“因为！”Nico也愣了一下。

“嗯？”Lewis一挑眉。

“因为我今天对你特别好。因为你都还没有请我吃过饭。”Nico认真地说到。

“我的荣幸。”Lewis站起来一手按在胸前一手背在背后鞠躬道。Nico也被他逗得笑了出来。

回去的路上Nico吵着要开车，Lewis也就由得他，Nico还像那些护花使者一样抢先一步走过去殷勤地为他拉开门。

Lewis转过身靠在车上，面对着Nico，他抓过Nico的领子，但是后者用手撑住车子没有和他贴在一起，笑了出来。

“Lewis你太着急。”

Lewis憋着笑转身上了车，让Nico为他关上门。还故意嘟嘴说，“我以为后座上会有花的。”

“现在去买！”Nico一脚油门冲了出去。

他们没有看到的是，夜色中的树荫下，走出来一个带着兜帽的年轻男人，看着他们车子开走的方向。

而Lewis看到的是，Nico并没有开回他的酒店去。 

他拐上了另一个方向，他正在开往Lewis得到这份工作之后在这里租的房子。

Lewis没有问他是从哪里知道自己这个自己几乎也没怎么回去过的房子，之前三个星期里应该去过两次吧。这都不重要了，重要的是他就在Lewis一臂的距离，重要的是这个城市是属于他们两个人的，这就够了！

这一切都美好得难以置信，但是Lewis知道，有些事情并不是假装不存在就可以轻易揭过，他必须要知道，知道当年到底发生了什么，Nico是为什么到了现在的境地，Toto又是怎么回事？

 

相反车道一辆红色阿尔法罗密欧一路疾驰而去！

开车的是个带着护目镜的褐发年轻人，他看着后视镜里后座上的卧躺着的男人，“坚持一下，我们马上就到。”他说话有很重的意大利口音。然后一脚油门到底连续超过了好几辆车。

后座上的Vettel没有力气回答，他勉力按压着自己的侧腰，能感觉道自己的力气在一分一秒的流失。

想起今天一早自己和Maurizio的对话——

“你就这样把他放走了？怎么和圣座交代？”

“放心Maurizio，我在Ricci身上放了追踪器，他跑不了！”Vettel笑道。

“我让Charles去帮你。”

“随便。”

现在看来当时随口答应的话倒是救了自己的命了，要不是Leclerc出现在了水族馆自己可能真的会在那里失去过多的血。

他希望这个小伙子能够开快一点，他的意识正在逐渐离他远去。

 

与此同时

城中某不知名酒店

 

Verstappen看着手里的房卡，引导他到此并将卡片塞在他手里的Pierre在离开他十步左右的距离看着他，向他点点头然后走到窗边看着外面的夜景。

他知道，自己只有几分钟。

深吸一口气，划开了房门。

“Max！”他还没有进门就被里面扑出来的人紧紧抱住差点撞倒在地上。

这熟悉的感觉几乎令他落泪。

“Vic！”

“Max我好担心你！”

“我很好！你呢！”他控制不住自己的笑。

“我害怕…”她缓缓靠到Max怀里。

“我们什么时候可以回家？”他能感觉到他妹妹压在自己胸口闷闷的声音。

“很快，我们很快就可以回家了。”Verstappen柔声道。

“如果爸爸在的话……”

“爸爸已经不在了。但是我一定会保护你！”Verstappen紧紧抱着自己的亲人，呼吸着她头发里的气息。

他到底在说服她，还是说服自己？

他知道自己已经没有时间了，他越早开始行动，越早能够兑现对于她的承诺。

真的是这样吗？

 

房门再一次在他身后合上，他知道自己脆弱的一面必须留在门里，绝不能让任何人看到。

他向前走去，等在那里的Gasly也向着自己的方向走来。

Max只觉得脚下突然一软，对面迎面走来的Pierre下意识地跨上一步想要扶他一把，就感觉到面前的人撞进自己的怀里。

他顿时有点僵住，在这个地方，没有人允许被别人看到自己软弱的样子。他有时候觉得RBR就像个鱼缸，缸里全是水虎鱼，谁要是露出一丝一毫衰弱的样子就会立刻被剩下的鱼撕扯成碎片！

然而靠在他胸口的Max并没有动，就着这个姿势把自己的头埋进去。

“不要动”，他伸手抓住Pierre的手肘，就让我靠一分钟，一分钟。

Pierre慢慢尝试放松下来，他的双手有些僵硬地垂放在身体两侧，没有去安抚对方。

他们两人在无人的走廊上依偎在一起。

Max靠在他胸口，他能听到对方逐渐加快的心跳声，他在对方前襟里露出了没有人能看到的笑来。

对，就是这样！

 

下章预告： 

 

（抱歉进度居然没追上这段，Hulk还得等一等）

这只金丝雀是Wolff先生所养的宠物，名叫Nico Hulkenberg。

“所以那只鸟也叫Nico，是为了防止Toto在Susie面前不小心叫错吗？”Lewis讽刺道。

Nico没有答话。

“他这个主意倒是不错，但他就不怕在床上叫错吗？！”Lewis知道自己听上去像什么，但就是控住不住自己！

\------------------------------------------

Daniel感觉到温热的鲜血从自己额头上不断流下，染红了他的视线，也染红了他视线里的“Daniil…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brocedes所谓的彼此折磨，就是Lewis折磨Nico和Lewis折磨自己，没毛病


	3. 酒神剧场

阳光和煦，风中传来芳草的清新香气，爱琴海平静地几乎没有波浪。Nico伸了个懒腰，在下午三点钟的光照下他几乎一动都不想动，远远似乎有少数几个游客也都在往更远处的神殿方向走，毕竟5月的天气更多游客选择在此刻躲在屋檐下午休。

他身边靠着的人整个平躺在大理石的看台台阶上，热烘烘的脑袋触碰在Nico腿上，熟悉的气息令人安心，一顶硕大的草帽盖在他仰躺的脸上，一样慵懒舒适。

他的休闲T恤胸口还插着一朵嫩黄色的小小花朵。

Nico伸出手去掀开帽子，阳光立刻直射到他的脸上，他的眼睛闭着，嘴角微微上翘，卷曲的睫毛简直是对Nico最大的诱惑。

“别闹。”Lewis还是闭着眼睛，胡乱挥着手想去拿回草帽。

但Nico开始和他恶作剧不让他拿到，Lewis闭着眼镜试图抓住对方的手好久都失败了。突然睁开眼睛一翻身想要去夺草帽，他们两人一起失去平衡，几乎从台阶上滚下去。

他们互相抓住对方的肢体努力保持平衡，在对方的眼里读到了笑意，然后在彼此臂弯之间哈哈大笑起来。

在这甜馨的风中，在金色的阳光之下，在屹立千年的酒神剧场，陶醉在最单纯的欢欣和喜悦当中，沉醉在无所畏惧的爱中。

这种快乐如此强烈，Nico觉得自己几乎要落泪。

 

他只感到自己眼眶一热，然后便醒了过来，周围一片黑暗的寂静，窗没有关严，有微风轻轻抚动落地窗帘。

是梦！

然后他感到了，令人心安的呼吸声和体温从自己身边传来。

他转过头去，借着透过窗帘，城市夜晚的微光，看着躺在自己身边的Lewis。Lewis平静的睡颜和自己梦里毫无二致，他微微起伏的胸膛，他卷曲的睫毛。

刚才的激情现在都归于平静，这恬淡的安宁却比美好的梦境更令Nico想要落泪，他忍不住伸出手去想要触碰Lewis的眉眼，却又在即将接触的瞬间犹豫退缩。

就好像，害怕这一切都会如同泡沫一样，突然破碎。

他靠在枕头上静静地看着Lewis，就让这一刻过得慢一点，再慢一点。

这是我自私自利偷来的时间。

这才是我给自己编织的梦，总有一天会醒来。

 

“Lewis你知道吗？”他突然很低地说道，低到仿佛害怕吵醒睡着的人，“我知道你一直想问我这些年到底发生了什么？”

他知道，他都知道，但是在天光之下，他无法启齿提及那些过往，也许只有在这静谧夜晚，在对方的睡梦里，他可以说出来。

那些经年未见天日的往事。

 

其实有很多事情到现在Nico都不明白。

他只知道那天他回到家里，就被通知立刻和他母亲及一个堂兄弟离开本地，他都还没有来得及问明白，很快又和他母亲分开了，他被送去了一个陌生的地方，托管的人告诉他，他父亲和合伙人一起逃跑了。

Nico不相信他父亲会遇到什么麻烦，他是投资策划人，但是他也掌握了部分实业。

接着他便听说主要合伙人的矿山出了问题，更严重的是保险公司认定他父亲以及这位合伙人有着严重欺诈行为。

这位合伙人Nico见过一次，印象已经不深了，他只知道他父亲称其为：Jupiter. R ，是个深色头发的外国人。

他隐隐觉得Jupiter. R应该只是一个代号。

他的父亲后续便被控制起来，他名下所有的一切都失去了，最严重的是比起保险欺诈他的父亲被指涉及一场跨国文物倒卖罪名，他被隔离起来，而Nico也被讯问了很多次，虽然他什么都不知道。

他甚至不知道他们在说什么文物。

在陌生的城市里他被迫住在最简陋的出租房里，房租都是每个月缴纳的，但是他没有钱，他只能靠着时有时无的亲戚和他家人曾经的朋友接济，并到处干任何他能找到的活，他也同样被严密监视着。

就在那个时候他遇到了Toto。

他的一个很远房的叔父——事实上之前Nico都不知道自己有这么一个叔父，但这人至少给他付了一个月的房租，带他去见一个知名的律师，请求他提供援助。一年多来这种场面令Nico见到了人情冷暖，时常他都见不到人。

但他还是打扮得干干净净地去了。

他们到的时候饭局已经开始了。

Nico非常讨厌这种场合，他一走进去看到那个律师给他这个叔父的眼神的那一瞬间，就想转身逃跑。

但是他必须留下，他必须知道，他所有的一切还能换多少。

在和主人握手时，他感觉到那人用双手捏着自己的手抚摸得他快要维持不住脸上的表情了。

席间他知道这个律师自称为收藏家。

这位收藏家连连夸赞某位首席女芭蕾舞演员拥有他所见过最美的手。

Nico努力降低自己的存在感，也几乎没有动过别人劝他的酒，他必须保持清醒。但是他知道这一切就是表演给他看的，而他也逃不过自己的那场表演。

但他没想到轮到他的时候观众几乎都散去了，只剩下律师和他的三四个朋友，而所有的女宾全都离开了。

这时候整个房间的灯光突然暗了下来，但是一束强光聚集到了桌子上，立刻有人将所有东西都撤了下去，在桌子上又铺上一层深红色丝绒桌布，那个看上去50多岁保养得很好的律师向旁边的助手点了点头，立刻有人端上来一个外观就非常沉重的木制盒子。

Nico那个叔父早已消失得无影无踪了。

一个带着白色手套的助手当着Nico的面打开了那个盒子，盒子里面有什么灿烂夺目的东西立刻在灯光下闪烁了所有人的眼睛。

“这把短剑，是我最新的藏品，据说是当年两河流域的霸主，波斯帝国阿塔薛西斯一世曾经的所有物。”自诩为收藏家的律师说到，伸手捏住剑柄将这把大约30公分不到的冷兵器拿了起来。

这把剑确实漂亮，它没有剑鞘，黄金手柄上镶满了红宝石、青金石和玛瑙作为装饰。

虽然历经千年风霜依旧寒光闪闪。

Nico也不由暗自赞叹。

没有注意到有两个人站在自己身后。

“是我很喜欢的一件藏品。”他又说道。

“Nico，我不得不注意到，你是个很英俊的小伙子虽然你几乎还是个孩子。”

Nico不知道怎么回答这句话，他还在犹豫，就听到对方又说，“让我看看你的手。”

他犹豫着伸出自己的左手，刚刚一伸出来就被身后的人用力按在桌面上，突如其来的状况令Nico本能地反抗，他身后两个人几乎压不住他。

但是立刻又上来两个人抓住他的肩膀把他按在那里动弹不得。

“这双手，听说能拉大提琴。”那人抚摸着Nico被按在桌面上的手指。

在他的话语中Nico听到了令人毛骨悚然的东西。

律师抬起手持的藏品，灯光下剑刃反射出黝黑的光芒。

“虽然看上去很锋利，但是我听说当年的冶金技术还不发达，剑锋也并不能保证有多快。”他慢条斯理地说道。

“Nico，你愿意帮我们来发现它吗？看看这把剑到底有多快？”

Nico的脸上一丝血色都没有，在他走进这里在他被这个主人抚摸自己的手的时候，他想过器官交易；他想过要他去陪年长的女性，甚至年长的男性；他都想到了被抓去打地下黑拳什么的，但是Nico万万没有想到会是这样！

他原来绝对不相信这些衣冠楚楚以上等人自居的人敢当面见血。

他知道他们会有一些变态的爱好，但是他没有想到会是这样。

他们看到断肢真的不会吓到晕倒吗？

这一刻，他知道，自已遇到了真正的恶魔。

Nico努力控制着自己不发抖，但是他真的做不到，恐惧已经将他击倒！

恐惧，竟比愤怒更强大。

他在进门的时候劝说过自己，如果有什么非份的要求，一定要努力控制自己不要挥拳打人，然而现在他坐在这里，动弹不得，最可怕的事情即将发生，他害怕得闭上了眼睛。

然后他感觉到两根手指轻柔地抚摸他的脸，有一个声音在他耳边说道，“别怕，睁开眼睛，我保证这个过程是非常令人享受的。”

他睁开眼睛，害怕得几乎要流泪，牙齿都不住地打战。这一刻他所有预设的盔甲全部散落，他变回那个害怕的孩子。

他想要求饶，但是张开嘴一个字都说不出来。

他想要逃跑，但是即使现在没有人按住他，他的腿也没有力气带他跑出几步路。

他想要求救，但是天地之大却没有一个人能够投靠。

对方抚在他脸上的手越轻柔他就越害怕，然后他感到头皮一阵剧痛，那人一把抓住他的头发扯住他往上对上一双疯狂的眼睛。

“你想来求我帮你那个罪犯父亲，你知不知道他本身欠了我多少钱？你漂亮的小脑袋里脑子还在转吗？对了，还有名誉，最后时刻公布的证据毁掉了一切，不和法律顾问说实话的下场就是他那样的！”

他听到一声响指，旁边一个人拿出一个盒子，盒子里躺着两根注射剂，Nico只感到细微的刺痛，针管里冰冷的液体注入了自己的脖子。

“至于你，我要叫你好好享受享受，你以为我会这么简单割掉你的手吗？”他笑了起来。

用另一只手上拿着的剑的刃面轻轻拍Nico的脸，“首先，我要…”

就在这个时候门却突然打开，有个人说到，“哈哈哈，可以了Phil我觉得你吓唬人的名堂总算有点进步了…”

Nico侧头望去，只见到一个身材高挑的男人大踏步走了进来，完全无视还拿在那人手里锋利的剑，直接拍打他的肩膀。

如果Nico当时不是已经吓到魂飞魄散的话，他应该能够认出这个男人刚才也在席上，就是带着那位芭蕾舞星来的客人。

“看看这个小伙子都被你吓成什么样了。”

“Wolff。”这位所谓的收藏家显然对于自己的节目被打断并不开心，并且对这个男人并不十分买账，“你想怎么样？”

这个男人对他比了个手势，律师脸色微变，但还是说道，“哼，我怎么知道你敢告诉他？”

“你可以试试。”对方笃定地说道。

“好，今天的娱乐我可以让给你。但是你记住，如果让我发现你刚才是在骗我…”那人站直了身子，他手里那件光彩夺目的锋利藏品也离开了Nico的脸。

不需要更多指示，身后按着Nico的人立刻松开了他，但即使如此骇到几乎脱力的Nico甚至没有力气站起来。

“来吧。”这个被称为Wolff的男人走过来扶起Nico带着他往外走去。

Nico不知道是因为纯粹的恐惧，还是那针管里不知道什么药剂的作用，自己的意识都似乎在渐渐远去。

他就仿佛踩在棉花上一样，走到门口的几步路几乎用光了他所有的力气。

他都不知道自己是怎么走到外面的。

“别怕，他们给你注射的只是很轻计量的Jr-2，只是麻木你痛觉的。”Nico仿佛听到身边的男人说道。

“走到外面透口气就好了。”

直到离开那栋建筑，Nico还是克制不住地浑身发抖，他似乎听到那人问他住在哪里，但是他一句话都说不出来，迷迷糊糊似乎听到那人对司机说了句什么话。

Nico的知觉再次恢复过来的时候就感觉自己坐在一张床的边缘，有人拿着一瓶水在喂自己。

“喝点水，睡一觉吧。”

他机械地伸手去接瓶子，但是却什么都没拿住，水翻了一地。

那人似乎叹息一声，踢开了那个瓶子，走过来解开Nico的外套，“那你就睡一觉吧，睡一觉就没事了。”

Nico任凭那人把自己的外套抛开，他现在没有任何想要抵抗的念头，就让他去吧，随便什么都无所谓了。

然而那个人没有继续，只是轻柔地把他按进被子里，然后盖住他。

但是Nico依旧克制不住地浑身发抖，他还只是快要成年而已，今晚他就和当年那个幼小怕黑的自己一样被恐惧彻底击倒。

“别怕，没事了。”然后他感觉有人隔着那层被子缓缓抱住了自己，失去时间概念的Nico就在这个陌生的怀抱里慢慢地睡了过去。

 

第二天Nico独自一人在床上醒来，除了外套之外自己还穿着昨晚全套衣服，这地方不是自己租住的小房间，看上去像是酒店套房，他走了一圈发现每个房间里都没有人，然后他看到门厅的茶几上有张卡片，卡片上请他先在这里休息，会有人给他送衣服来，至于其他事情他都不必担心会有人处理，如果他饿了直接请酒店将食物送到客房即可。落款是——你的朋友Toto。

Nico根本不愿意去想这个所谓的朋友又想从一文不名的自己身上得到什么，这些人一个和另一个又有什么区别呢，也许他只是没有昨晚那个名律师那么心急而已，也许他想要的不仅仅是Nico的左手而已，在光鲜亮丽的外表之下他们全都是一模一样的。

Nico没有管那张卡片，也没有留下任何一个字，他甚至都没敢留在那里洗个澡，他立刻从那酒店逃跑了。

 

这些不堪的往事至今令他毛骨悚然，在他最绝望的噩梦里幻化出各种可怕的形象，将他吓醒，他从来不敢将之付诸言语，只害怕那些话语也会化作恶魔将他吞没。

他知道Lewis已经醒了，他知道Lewis在听，他知道Lewis在努力克制着自己。

Nico伸出手去，盖住Lewis的眼睛。

他能感觉到Lewis微微的颤抖。

这样，这样就好，让我假装我在独自对黑暗的房间诉说，让我假装我没有把这些伤痛撕开再一次用来刺伤我所爱的人。

让他和我一样，伤痕累累！

 

之后Nico又回到了自己住的那个地方，提心吊胆地过了大半个月，不管是那个律师还是那个Toto都没有再来找过他，而他也决定申请大学并继续打短工养活自己。

然而这并不容易，虽然Nico学习成绩非常优异但他的申请是却屡屡被拒。

就在他几乎要失去所有希望的时候，他收到了一所美国知名学府的通知书。这令他非常奇怪，因为他知道自己不被允许出境，此外对于现在的他来说这样的私校自己是绝对没有可能负担得起的，所以他根本没有主动申请过。然后他发现了一起出现在信箱里的另一个信封，向他解释了他现下的障碍都已经被妥善处理，并且附上了支票和机票。当然，落款还是他的朋友Toto。

Nico拿着那份信坐了整整一晚上，那一晚他反复改变自己的主意，他害怕，他就像一条鱼一样害怕这个巨大的诱饵。钓鱼者的耐心他不得而知，但留给他犹豫的时间却已经没有。

第二天他决定自己不能放弃这个机会，但是他要像一个男人一样，亲自去向他这位“朋友”道谢，并且他决定要将这笔钱当作贷款，根据市场利息将来如数还清。

他上网查了一下这个Toto，所幸能够做到这些事情的Toto也就只有那一个，他于是立刻前去见他，就好像害怕自己会改变主意一样。

然而却被告知对方已经离开此地，什么时候回来也不清楚。

Nico扑了个空，但他连续一周天天去尝试，最后他发现对方可能是故意不想见自己，这令他非常费解，也令他有些恐惧。如果Toto是个钓鱼者，那他的耐心简直可怕。

时间不等人，Nico留下了一封措辞礼貌的信便带着自己少得可怜的行装去往了新大陆开始自己的高等学业。

之后几年他便一直呆在美国，这几年Toto都没有真正出现，他给Nico写过信，他给Nico寄过支票和圣诞礼物，Nico把那些钱都退回给了他，并且在课业之外兼职努力地还钱。

Nico同样一直想要查自己父亲的事情，但是苦于毫无头绪和线索。只能在学习和工作中麻痹自己，希望自己将来回到欧洲还能继续追查。

毕业舞会上，快活的年轻人聚在一起，他们正商量着要去继续狂欢到天亮，Nico拒绝了同伴们的邀请。

他甚至能看到其中那两个女孩子眼里明显的失望。

他知道，自己的时间已经差不多了，是时候回去面对自己曾经逃离的那个世界了。

就在他独自走回住处的路上，他看到了站在路灯下的那个男人。

虽然已经过去几年，虽然那天夜里他吓到几乎神志不清，但是他还是第一眼认出了这个人，这个对他而言的陌生人。

他不想欠这个陌生人任何东西，但是他知道他欠他的永远都还不清。

Nico不需要问对方是怎么找到自己，又是怎么等在自己的必经之路上，他不需要。

他早该明白，那天早上他从酒店里落荒而逃开始，自己徒劳的逃跑在对方眼里也许只是儿戏罢了。

 

于是他和他一起回到了欧洲，回到了这个他长大的城市，虽然不是他们最初相遇的城市。

他依旧是那条鱼，不知道自己到底是在鱼缸里还是海洋里，如果Toto是钓鱼的人那他的耐心比Nico曾经认为的更加可怕，他没有任何越界的行动，只是默默的在那里支持他，Nico的一切都是他给的，Nico做的所有事情都是他安排的，Nico去的所有地方都在他的控制之下，Nico见到的每个人…

他永远那么温柔有礼，他永远那么体贴入微，他永远那么慷慨大方，他从来不会生气，他从来不会没有时间，他从来没有说过一个不字，在所有人眼里他都是无懈可击的情人。

在那个夏日的午后，在Toto笑着说道要尝尝他刚吃的巧克力蛋糕，终于欺身近来吻他的时候。

Nico僵坐在那里，手里的银质餐勺还举在半空。

他突然想起，在那恍如隔世的久远记忆里的那个青涩的吻，他想起自己曾经在和Lewis跑完步一起坐在草地上休息时提起过那个美好的地方，雅典卫城的狄俄尼索斯剧场，酒神狄俄尼索斯代表着狂欢和喜悦，少年的放纵和酩酊，他们曾经相约要在假期一起去到那里，那时候他还是自由的Nico，那时候一切的美好都还没有被毁灭。

然后他闭上了眼睛，他知道自己早已被迫吞下了鱼钩，那鱼钩早就刺入了他的骨肉，他早以无处可逃。

至于那些快乐的往事，至于Lewis，那个金色遍洒的琴房里蒙昧未知的吻都如同秘密花园里枯萎的蔷薇，在岁月的深处退去了颜色。

 

Lewis再也忍不住，他翻身坐起来用力抱紧Nico，他感觉到热泪在自己眼中打转，他一个字都说不出来。

他们两沉溺在彼此的吻当中，在这个噩梦被往事唤醒的夜晚，在这个远离尘世的斗室当中，彼此慰籍。

Lewis想要温柔地安慰Nico，但是他能感觉到Nico的急切和渴望。

Nico的迫不及待，Nico的不顾一切。

Nico的眼泪。

他忍不住要想，是不是Nico和自己的雇主在一起的时候也是这么热情！

他知道自己不该想这些，但是就是控制不住自己。

他只能更用力地撞进对方身体里，让彼此都失控到忘记一切！

 

 

Nico醒来7小时前

城中水族馆

 

Vettel不知道迎面疾步走来的这个人是什么毛病，这诺大的水族馆里这么空旷，现在是晚饭时间，周围一个人都没有，水族箱里散发出幽蓝色的光，给他们两都镀上一层蓝色。

巨大的落地水族箱里几十只蓝色的水母悠闲地游来游去。

对方几乎撞到他的身上，他才发现这个瘦瘦的男人在昏暗的水族馆里还带着墨镜。

但是更令他没想到的是这人停下来看着自己。

“你！”Vettel不自觉地后退了一步。根据他留的追踪信号，他在水族馆应该见到的是Daniel或者来接应Daniel的人，而不是…

“我们又见面了，Seb。”墨镜男子说道。

“Dany。”至少，Leclerc应该已经在这里附件吧。五分钟前他的通讯器还滴的响过一次。

Kvyat双手插在口袋里定定地看着他。

“自米兰一别你没有什么变化。”Sebastian知道自己不该惧怕这个年轻人，他不论从哪个方面来说都是对方的前辈。

但是不知道为什么他觉得今天的Daniil有点不一样。令人焦躁的不一样。

“我们不是昨晚才见过吗？”

“昨晚…”原来你也在那里。他当着Verstappen等人带走Daniel的那条暗巷。

“怎么，这么快就忘了，还是说你根本没有注意其他人。”

“……”Sebastian站在那里小心着双方之间有些过近的距离。

“Sebastian你一直就是这样，昨晚你没有看到我，5年前那天晚上你也没有看到我！”Daniil稍微抬高了嗓音。

“5年前？”

“呵，你果然不知道。”Daniil笑了，“你离开的那天晚上，Christian那么轻易地让你走的吗？”

那一天…

Vettel突然做了个抚摸自己脖子的动作。

“可是RBR的一切都我什么都没有带走…”

“真的什么都没有带走吗？”

“没有。”他当然带走了，但是那条信息Vettel有自信世界上没有人会知道。

“你什么都不知道！”Daniil突然失控喊道。

他冷酷的外表片片碎裂，情绪非常激动。

仿佛回到当年那个心碎的夜晚。

他当然知道为什么Vettel会下意识地做这个动作，他记得那晚的每个细节。Sebastian居然不知道自己带走了什么吗？

Sebastian站在那里，他想到了一丝可能性，难道…

“当时Christian说你带着核心数据单元身份识别项链走的，Daniel马上出发去追你，我在他房间里等他，不慎听到了他们的对话。”

Sebastian突然感觉到嘴巴发干。

“能从RBR离开，你的决心必定非常坚决。我担心他会有危险，我偷偷跟在Daniel身后，一直到那里。”

后面的话Kvyat没有说出来，他跟着Daniel一直到卢森堡公园。他相信Sebastian会明白他没有说出来的后文。

然后他看到了，他看到他和Vettel照面，Daniil暗中警戒着，害怕双方有所行动。

因为隔开一定距离，他听不到他们两人在说什么，他有点着急。Sebastian和Daniel似乎在争论什么，两人看上去都有些激动。

至今他还记得当时的自己几乎能听到自己响亮的心跳声。

万一他们有了冲突，我来不及赶上去怎么办？

然后他就看到他们两人的轮廓突然在黑夜中融为一体，在树荫的阴影中相拥接吻。

快到他毫无准备。

Kvyat仿佛坠入冰水，浑身发冷，但他不能离开，他性格中更强的部分支配着他，他必须站在那里看下去。

他们两人紧紧相拥在一起，周围的一切似乎都已经停止，他们似乎把一切都抛在脑后。

Kvyat感觉自己的呼吸几乎停止，他甚至不敢大声喘气，就仿佛害怕被拥吻的两人听到一般。然而相隔那么遥远的距离，无论如何他们都不会听到他的声音。

他们看上去那么忘我。

他突然觉得自己和他们的距离就如同这空间上的距离一样，他以为他走进过Daniel的内心，然而他却是一个悲哀的旁观者，站在这里无助地看着别人分享他的温度和激情，而自己只能远远地，远远地看着。

虽然过去数年，但是那一晚的每一个细节他都记得清清楚楚，就仿佛昨天一样。

他就站在那里仿佛变作了不会动的雕塑，他都没有注意到他们什么时候分开并离去，他只能感觉到自己长久地站在那里，直到天都快要破晓，直到双脚几乎冻到麻木。

 

但他面前的Vettel脸色却变了，他显然也想起来了Daniil在说的究竟是什么了，他想起了他和Daniel的争执，他们最后彼此交换的那个吻，他留在自己脖子上那一道划痕。

到底是谁先主动跨出的那一步，他已经记不清了，但是那令人迷醉的温存，寒夜中向彼此索取的热度至今还历历在目。

最后，Daniel在两人行将分开之际扯断了他脖子上那根项链，那一道细细的血痕。

如今也早也消失不见。

也许，他并没有投入过多么深遂的情感，但是Sebastian始终很喜欢与Daniel的肌肤之亲，他仿佛南太平洋那永不黯淡的骄阳，暖到炙热，能抚慰自己冰冷的灵魂。

或许更确切的是Daniel能唤醒那个年轻的自己，曾经他们两都是那样不顾一切，彻头彻尾的全情投入。

那些令人目眩神迷的缠绵和相溶。

原来，那一天，他们还有观众。

“看来你还记得。”Daniil跨前一步。

“Dany你听我说…”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”他面前的人却笑了起来，仿佛Sebastian说了什么不得了的笑话。

“你想说什么？”Daniil看着Sebastian的眼睛说道。

“……”确实，他没什么可以说的。

现在，说什么都已经太迟了。

然后他就感觉自己胃部被狠狠击中了。

“这一拳是替Christian问好的。”

也许是因为被对方的言语动摇，也许是被往事所束缚，Sebasian没有怎么做出防范。

那一拳很重，却令他清醒，清醒的痛觉中他抬头看了看展馆里的监控，他发现正在录象的红灯变成了暂停工作的绿色。

也许年轻人需要发泄一下，但是Sebastian可以保证对方找他做为对象是在犯错，他也许该好好教训一下Daniil，提醒他不要惹恼自己。

然后他感觉到了，一阵锐痛从自己的侧腰传来。

他难以置信地低下头，只看到对方手背里闪过的一丝锋芒。

“这一拳，是我送给你的。”Daniil冷冷地说道，他握紧的拳头之间露出极短一截锐利的刀尖。

“连带利息。”刀刃再一次扎入伤处并转过弧度刺得更深。

Sebastian抬起头看着对方，Daniil也看着他，然后转身离去。

Sebastian想要追上去，但是发现自己伤得比想象中更重，他扑倒在地上，努力想要去按压住伤处。

 

Sebastian感觉到身体里的力气慢慢流走，为什么他曾经沉溺在Daniel的热情之中，因为那个也同样燃烧的自己早在更久之前便已经被大雨所浇灭。他突然回想起那天马来西亚的大雨，遮蔽天地的雨幕中他几乎透不过气来，还有那个人最后的笑脸。

“Multi 21， Seb， Multi 21。”那个人平静地重复着这句话。 

然而这就是诀别了，他感觉到泪水和雨水一起滑落，他感觉自己混身脱力。

是他的自私和懦弱断送了一切，在倾盆大雨中恐惧控制了一切，他都没法说出一句完整的话来——“原来我还是更爱自己。”是我的本能反应害死了我的信息员同伴。

我违背了Christian的命令擅自行动害死了那个人。

他知道他的命是那个人给的，那再也回不来的人。

失去之后才学会珍惜吗？不，在那之前…

可是在那个人面前Sebastian从来没有胆量问出过那句话。

彼此的心意从来没有真正相通过。

曾经那个任务间隙匆忙的吻到底是情之所至还是欲望驱使？

但那也是我所拥有的一切！

最后的时刻，他是不是恨我？

是我的自私毁掉了任务，毁掉了我们两个人一起脱身的希望，是我断送了一切，我没有资格得到他的回应。

我最后看他那一眼，他明不明白我未说出口的心意？

为什么，没有说出那句话？

为什么，没有传达心底的爱意？

是不是因为不敢？

是不是我早已知道答案，并害怕那个答案？

想到这里Sebastian已经感觉到自己的泪水沿着脸颊滑落，几乎要呜咽出声。

他在空旷无人的水族馆里独自一个人泣不成声。

“Sebastian！”似乎是很遥远地方传来的声音，他都没有力气抬起头去看。

Charles跑进来的时候就看到这副情景，他遵循行动定律等了20分钟还没有看到有任何人出来，联络后台接入监控又发现监控被替换成了空屏。于是冒险进去，就发现了在空无一人的展厅里倒在地上的Vettel，背后落地水族箱里幽蓝色的水母们无言地游动。

危险也许依旧隐藏在阴影当中等待着自己自投罗网，然而Charles没有精力去思考这些，他连忙扶起地上的Sebastian，发现他的伤在侧腰上，而且还在淌血。

“坚持一下！”我现在就带你走，他半抱半扶着自己失去的伙伴向外赶去。

Vettel几乎办法自行前进，几乎都倚靠在他的身上。

“妈的！”Charles一边尝试走直线一边忍不住诅咒道，Maurizio不会满意的。

 

Nico平时散步看书的城市公园一角

第二天早晨8点

 

这是公园的最边缘，人工湖支流经过的小径，即使在公园最热闹的时候也鲜有人至，锻炼的人因为这里不是回头路很少经过这里。

Nico爱坐的长凳上，坐着一个穿着休闲外套的年轻人，他手里拿着一本书似乎正在阅读，硬质版面上烫金书名《奥德赛》。

然后他听到了脚步声。

没错，他相信比起Carlos，SF的人会先找到他，因为Vettel断然不会这么轻易地放他走，这点上他还是足够相信对方的职业素养的。

他放下了手里的书。

“Dany?”

“你吃惊了吗？”

“你怎么在这里？Max呢？”

“许久不见，第一句话问的就是别人吗？”

“许久？前天晚上我们不是才见过吗？”

“你居然还敢回来？”

“你可以回去告诉Christian…”

“我到这里来和Christian和RBR都没有任何关系。”

“……”

“这是你的老朋友Sebastian要给你看的。”Kvyat左手握拳掌心向上朝前伸出。

但是Daniel并没有去看，“我没有兴趣。”

“是吗？”对方又前进了一步，“那这样呢！” 

说时迟那时快他将右手中的东西猛砸在对方额头上。

Daniel躲闪不及一下子被击中。他感觉到温热的鲜血从自己额头上不断流下，染红了他的视线，也染红了他视线里的“Dany…”

“现在，你想看看Sebastian要你看的东西了吗？”Daniil凑近来看着他说到。

 

下章预告： 

 

Lewis是专业人士，他相信自己的专业能力。

\-------------------------------------------------------

“我叫Christian。”那个男人说道。

小小的Daniel点了点头，他在心里努力记住了这个名字，这个把他从世界上最可怕的地方救出去的男人……

 

*  
好的，写到第三章总算确定了故事梗概，哈哈我就是这么信马由缰先开车出门再决定要去哪里，第一章的时候只想好梅赛德斯和红牛并行，下一章就进主线！目前暂定所有章节和篇幅如下，希望能控制住。  
1、 拍卖会  
2、 早餐会  
3、 酒神剧场  
4、 朱庇特现身  
5、 镇馆之宝  
6、 屠城木马  
7、 胜利女神  
8、 酒神剧场的春天  
红牛的关系网现在来看包括Multi 21（1单箭头2）、333、1033（10单箭头33）、dansquare、2655，sebastidan是不是已经头晕了哈哈哈哈，红牛就是这么乱嘛  
对不起胡尼克还是没能登场，下一次下一次他肯定出场


	4. 朱庇特现身

“现在，你想看看Sebastian要你看的东西了吗？”Daniil凑近来看着他说道。

但是头部遭受重击几乎站不稳的Daniel没有去看他的手，他似乎用尽了自己最后的力气，一把抓住Daniil的手腕，“对不起，Dany…”

“你说什么？”Kvyat难以置信地看着对方。

“Dany， 对不起。”Daniel在被鲜血染红的视线里紧紧盯着眼前的人说道。

“你有什么资格说这种话！你！”Daniil能感觉到抓住自己手腕的力量摇摇欲坠，但是不知道为何他却挣脱不开。

“对，对不起…”Daniel的意识正在渐渐远去，但是他却执着地用自己最后的力气抓住不放。

他努力地用逐渐模糊的视线留住眼前的人。

他能看出Daniil眼中的无措和惊异，他的留恋和眷顾。

他能感觉到自己的血正在不断往下淌，沿着他的领子一直淌下去，那种黏腻的感觉，身体里的热量仿佛一起流了出去。他努力想要维持住自己的意识。

原来，被喜欢自己的人杀死，是这种感觉。

Daniil觉得胸口涌起无数情绪，在刚才动手之前的决绝和恨意早已消失无踪，他仿佛被两股巨大的力量撕扯，到底是上去抱紧他还是用力推开他。

但是他已经不需要再踌躇，用力试图抓紧他的Daniel似乎终于用尽了最后的力气，再也支撑不住地迎面倒了下去。

Daniil犹豫了半秒钟但是已经足够眼前的人摔到地上，他定定地看着地上的人。

他想过一千种见面时对方会说的话，但是他没有想到会是这样，他没有想到他在对方毫无掩饰的眼睛里看到的这种色彩。

为什么，不让我恨你到彻底？

他蹲下身去，看着失去意识倒在地上的Daniel脖子那里露出的一截细细的链子，核心数据单元身份识别项链，他一把抓住它即将发力却又收回，他看着倒在地上的Daniel，看着他缓缓却始终没有止住的血。

 

他突然害怕起来，那些被他牢牢压制的东西原来并没有死去，只是蛰伏静待，只要一朝雨露，立刻花开满园。

Daniil连忙后退两步平复了一下呼吸，然后他拿出电话，拨通了一个号码，对方没有接起直接进入了语音信箱。Daniil也没有等待，开口说道，“如果你想要找到Daniel，他在Saint Marnni公园，早点去，否则不保证他的死活。”

他话音刚落，就听到了Verstappen的声音，“你说什么？你在哪里？”

Daniil知道对方已经完全听清了自己刚才的话，他没有回答，直接挂了电话。

他最后看了一眼地上的人，转身离去。

 

半小时之后

Max独自站在刚才Daniil所站的地方，这里一个人都没有，但是他发现了，他发现了地上残留的血迹。

我来晚了。

他在Daniil挂掉电话之后立刻自己冲入车库直接往这里飙来，他心里有无数疑惑，但他知道，再多的疑惑等到他找到他们，找到他，都可以解决。

行动，永远要比思考更先行。

然而，他还是来迟一步。

这里已经一个人都没有了。

Daniel去了哪里？Daniil又去了哪里，是他带走了Daniel吗？他们两在一起吗？那他为什么要打电话告诉自己？

这血迹又是怎么回事？

回想到刚才Kvyat所说的话，他只能判断这是Daniel所留下的鲜血。

困惑、焦躁、无助、懊恼……不同的情绪冲撞在他的胸口，他反而冷静了下来，他知道自己该做些什么，但是要做什么呢，Max不能再坐以待毙，Max不会再坐以待毙。

他是RBR的天才少年，他是最年轻的组织信息员，他要去找到自己想要知道的，他将要找到自己想要知道的。

 

同一地点

十分钟之前

 

Lewis和Nico肩并肩缓缓漫步至Nico平时上午喜欢坐着看书的公园僻静角落。

经过了昨晚，一切都不一样了。但Lewis的雇主，始终是横亘在他们两人之间的一道…他感觉到还有些东西缺失，但是昨晚他情绪那么激动没有办法再听下去，他们必须互相慰藉才能活过如同往事一般漫无边际的黑夜。

他也知道，经过了昨晚，他们不能两人再困在斗室之中，走到阳光下去，走到外面，这是他们两都急需的。

他们默默地走着，Lewis觉得自己脑子很乱，他还要把很多东西理一理。他不知道Nico在想什么，但是他感觉走在自己身边的人似乎比自己轻松。

然而就在他们快要走到的Nico最爱的长凳时候，突然发现那里居然倒着一个人！

是个年轻男子，一动不动倒俯在地上，只露出半边侧脸，半边被鲜血染红的侧脸。

更令Lewis和Nico震惊的是，这个倒在鲜血里失去知觉的人，竟然是那天他们在拍卖会门前见到的从RB14马车上下来的那个卷发的年轻人。

只是此刻，他脸上的笑容已经消失不见。

Lewis还在那里惊讶，Nico已经几步上前去查看倒在地上的人。

“他还有气息！”Nico喊道。

他小心翼翼地将这人翻转过来，查看一下他的身体。

Lewis也赶上去看，那个人身上看不出有什么伤害的样子，但是额头上有大量出血的痕迹，鲜血浸湿了他侧脸和衣服。

Nico伸手探向他的脖子，感觉他的脉搏还是非常稳定。他抬起头来看到Lewis正在按自己的电话。

“你在干嘛？”Nico问道，伸手要去抢Lewis手里的电话。

“当然是叫警察叫救护车啊！你没看到这人伤成这样了吗？”Lewis道。?

“不行！”Nico一把按住他的手。

Lewis惊讶地看着Nico。

“RBR的人不能随便送回他们手里去，可能会对Toto非常重要！”Nico道。

“可是他都这样了！”Lewis指着地上的人。

“没事，我来打电话，很快就会得救的。”Nico开始拿出自己的电话。

Lewis收起了自己的电话，他不太认同Nico的做法，这太冒险了，毕竟是人命，他们那些生意能有这么重要？他是真的看不出Toto在搞的那些事情有什么要紧的。

Lewis是专业人士，他相信自己的专业能力。

 

五分钟不到，Nico的电话响了起来，他没有接起来就看到迎面走来的Russel，“Geroge你来了，我希望你带了医生。”

“当然。”大眼睛的年轻人答道，然后两人一起帮忙把这个昏迷的年轻人半拖半抱地挪到停在公园侧面僻静角落的车上。 

Lewis看了看掉在周围地上的一本书，他也将这本书捡了起来一起带走。

车子直接开去了Toto的家里，医生在车上对这个年轻人进行了紧急施救，他用剪刀剪开了他的衣服，并宣布他除了脑袋上的击打伤之外并没有其他损伤，他用简单的仪器检测了一下这个显而易见的外伤后，这个伤很快被包扎起来，“他会没事的，我给他注射了镇定剂，等他自己醒来就行了。” 

“谢谢你医生。”

“这是止痛针，如果他需要的话。” 

“他脑袋受伤了，不会失忆什么的吧？”Lewis突然开口问道。

他还是对这样直接把人带到Toto那里不太舒服，他想起早餐会那天和自己握手的Christian Horner，他想起最后Verstappen那个似笑非笑的表情。

“可能性高达98%…”医生说道。

“什么？！”Lewis和Nico同时大喊。

“…如果是在好莱坞的电影里的话。”然而医生连语调都没有变化，慢慢说了下去。

 

路上Geroge提前通知了主屋的管理人员，他们赶到的时候那里都已经准备好了，这个昏迷的年轻人直接被送进了已经被改造成病房的底楼客房。

医生叮嘱了他们几声就直接走了，Lewis、Nico、Geroge站在床前围着这个脸色有些苍白的人看了一会儿。

“我想他应该不会这么快就醒来的，既然医生说已经给他注射了镇定剂。”Geroge说道。

“Toto原计划后天才回来，我在想要不要通知他这件事。”Nico闷声说道。

Lewis突然无端地烦躁了起来，他本来觉得自己和Nico能有三天快乐自由的时光，特别是在昨晚晚餐心意相通之后，他觉得他们应该好好地呆在一起，只有他们两个。

另一方面，听了半夜里Nico的故事之后，他对于他和自己雇主的事，总有一种巨大的踏空感。他连听到Nico喊那个男人的名字都有种说不出来的感觉。

“我们不需要三个人像傻瓜一样盯着他看，他还睡着呢，这样我先来看着他，你们去外边休息吧。”Geroge提议道。

Lewis和Nico退出去到了客厅里，刚坐下来就有人给他们端上了饮料和点心。

这时候旁边一只欣赏性落地橡木制栖木上一只跳来跳去的小鸟突然啾啾叫着飞了过来，侧头看着盘子里的小点心。

“嘿，小东西，你是不是很可爱？”Lewis看着这只小黄鸟道。

旁边送来点心的厨房工作人员笑着说，“这只金丝雀是Wolff先生所养的宠物，名叫Nico Hulkenberg。” 

Lewis难以置信地看着说话的人，对方对他点了点头离开了客厅。

“所以这只鸟也叫Nico，是为了防止Toto在Susie面前不小心叫错吗？”Lewis讽刺道。

Nico没有答话。

“他这个主意倒是不错，但他就不怕在床上叫错吗？！”Lewis知道自己听上去像什么，但就是控住不住自己！

然而Hulkenberg似乎听懂了Lewis的话，这只小鸟从托盘上飞了过来狠狠地啄了Lewis的脑袋一口。

“嗷！真疼！”

刚才神色黯淡的Nico在一边忍俊不禁。

“Hulk是非常认生的，当时Esteban两个月才被他接受，出去了一趟半个月，回来又用两个月才再次被接受。” 

“Hulk？”

“只有我这样叫他，我不觉得你能。”

“让这该死的鸟吃X去吧，我才不稀罕他是不是接受我！”Lewis负气道。

话音未落，Hulkenberg在他耳朵上又狠狠啄了一下，然后拍拍翅膀飞回栖木上去了。

Nico忍着笑用叉子挑盘子里的覆盆子吃。

Lewis突然想起刚才在公园里捡起的那本书，他拿过来看了一下，封面上还有一些血迹，他疑惑地看着书，翻开来看了看里面，发现这本书居然是希腊语的。

很难想象那个年轻人居然能看希腊语原著，也许他在学习希腊语？

Lewis对于这天书一般的文字只觉得头晕，但是他依旧翻了几页，然后，他发现了，某一页文字中有一个词被用醒目的红色划了出来。

他连忙又仔细地翻了一下书，然后又发现了同样被划出来的字，那个字后面用红色的笔写了一个Ρ。

“Nico，Nico你快过来看一下。”Lewis连忙喊道。

Nico过来看了一眼，但是只看了一眼就移开了目光，“我也许是能熟练切换五种语言，但是真的不包括希腊语。”

Lewis咬着自己的下唇，他在整页里寻找同样的词，但是他实在是一个希腊单词都不认识没法通过上下文来理解这个字。

“这里有没有《奥德赛》的英文或者任何我们能看懂的语种版本，我可以对比一下？”Lewis问道。

“不用，我来Google一下。”Nico说到拿出了他的电话。

Lewis抬起页面让他对着输入。

“这个词是宙斯？前后只有这个词被圈出来吗？”Nico疑惑道。

“等一下！”Lewis抢过电话，对照着字母表一个个核对24个希腊字母的大小写字形。

然后他停了下来，Nico在一边看着他。

“这个Ρ不是我们认为的P，这个是希腊字母ρ，念作Rho，是Sigma前面的一位。Rho，R！”Lewis道，“宙斯是希腊的说法，在罗马他被称为……”

“朱庇特。”Nico脸上的血色一瞬间退得一干二净。

“Jupiter. R ”Lewis看着面前的Nico，怎么可能？

那个人到底是被人故意丢在那里的，还是巧合？

Nico一言不发突然站起来向客房方向走去。

“Nico你要干嘛？”Lewis一把抓住他的衣服。

“去把他弄醒！”

“等一等，医生不是说注射了镇定剂要让药效过去等他自己苏醒吗？”Lewis道。

“那就给他来一针兴奋剂！”

“Nico你冷静一点！”

“放开我Lewis。”Nico平静地说道。

“Nico你听我说，他看上去这么年轻，当年事情发生的事他还是个小孩子。”

“但他带着这本书上…他是RBR的人。”

“也许这本书是别人故意丢在那里的。也许他都是别人故意丢在那里的。”

“丢在那里等我吗？那就是别人又找上我了吗？从我这里还能得到什么呢？”

“可是按照原来的计划你现在应该在萨尔斯堡，而且你并不是每天必会去公园，这个计划太冒险了，有可能白白浪费一条性命？”Lewis道。

“我不管…”但是Nico将要说出的话全部被Lewis堵在了嘴里。

Lewis用力抱住对方，放肆地吻他，用自己能做的一切安抚Nico。

“反正这个人现在在我们手里，我们等他醒来后问问他吧。”Nico最终在他们分开后说道。

“没事的，Nico，我会和你一起。”Lewis轻轻抚摸对方的胳膊。

他能感觉到Nico的不安和紧张，他能做的却非常有限。

Nico脸上还是没有什么血色。

“首先，让我们来找一下这个人的资料。”Lewis拿起了Nico的电话。

 

“我已经通知了Wolff先生。”Geroge说道。

“你，你怎么跟他说的？”Lewis突然有点头疼，在发现这个人可能和Nico父亲当年那个合伙人有关之后他现在思绪很乱，已经忘了自己雇主这件事了。

“我就拍了张照片发给他，告诉他我们捡到一个人。”Geroge耸肩。

“他说什么？”

“他明天会赶回来。”

“明天什么时候？”

“他没说。”

 

“Geroge你快回去休息吧，今晚我让工作人员来值班，我们都好好休息一下，明天他应该会醒来，明天Toto也回来了。”Lewis说道。

“好的。”年轻人说着走了出去。

Lewis等了两分钟，然后走到前厅，看着Geroge开车离开后，走到后厅，请留在那里的两位工作人员先去休息，然后他回到了客房，确定门外没有人之后把房门锁住。

“好了，我觉得你差不多可以开始醒了，睡美人。”他靠在床边说道。

Nico背靠着拉上窗帘的窗户，抱着胳膊不动声色。

就在Lewis准备开口说出什么威胁的话的时候，躺着的人缓缓睁开了眼睛，他眨了眨眼睛适应了一下房间里不是特别亮的光线。

他有一双特别亮的眼睛。

Lewis开口道：“Daniel Ricciardo， RBR首席调查员，组织代码3。起初你在后台部门就职，后来你代替Webber成为Vettel的信息员，之后取代了他的位置成为调查员至今，其间，分别和两个信息员合作过，他们是……”

“前，前调查员。我已经离开了RBR。”这人有些干哑地打断他道，“有水吗？”

Lewis走过去拿了医护架上的一瓶水打开并放到他的嘴边，年轻人喝了一小口。

“你为什么会在那里？”Nico道。

“是你们救了我？”

“前天下午你在德鲁奥拍卖会现场。”

“我只是在…”Daniel虚弱得笑着说。

“你到底是谁？”Nico打断他道。

“你们不是都知道了吗。”

“你为什么会在那里？是谁伤了你？那本书是你的吗？”

“我想喝果汁。”Daniel道。

“什么？”Nico不能相信自己的耳朵。

“果汁。”

但是Lewis明白了他的意思，他立刻走出了房间并将门关上。

“请你去打开房门。”Daniel说道。

“你怕他躲在门外听？”Nico走过去打开了门。

“我没有力气，你低下头来。”Daniel看着Nico的眼睛说道。

Nico生怕有诈，但是想了想这个年轻人之前衣服全部都被剪碎拿走，身上不可能藏了任何东西，他的伤也是医生检查过的，现在应该没有能力能威胁Nico。

Nico低下去，Daniel在他耳边用只有他们两人能听到的声音说，“Nico Rosberg，我只能对你一个人说，任何其他人都不行，包括Hamilton。”

“你认识我？”

Daniel微微点了点头。

“你可以告诉我和Lewis。”

“我不能冒险。”

“冒险？”

“不能有任何和Wolff相关的人能够听到我要对你说的话。”

“……”

“这不仅仅是关乎你，也关乎我自己，我不能冒险。”

Nico低下头去在他耳边极轻地说了一句话。

 

这时候Lewis端着一杯果汁走了进来，Nico抬起头看了他一眼。

Daniel盯着Nico的眼睛，没有说话。

“这是之前医生检查你身体的时候，摘下来的。”Lewis从口袋里掏出了一条细细的链子，那项链的末端有一个很小的红宝石吊坠，形状极不规则。

Daniel看着那条项链，眼神一黯。

他似乎想要伸手，但他的力气还没有恢复，Lewis走过去将那条项链放在他的手心里。

然后他微微笑了，虽然他看上去很虚弱，虽然他的脑袋上还缠着纱布，但是他一笑起来，整个人都好像变了，“今天是我第一次面对面见到你，但是十多年前我就知道你。”

Nico知道他已经开口，于是他自己走过去关上了门。

“你父亲是投资人，而我父亲，则是他的主顾，和后期重要合伙人。”Daniel 说道。

Nico觉得自己连呼吸都几乎要停顿。

“他们是在一家帆船俱乐部认识的，你父亲曾称他为Jupiter. R”

“原来Jupiter. R是你的父亲。”Nico见过那个合伙人一次，他努力在Daniel的容貌上寻找记忆里那个人的相似之处。

“你知不知道，那时候到底发生了什么？”

Nico咬着自己下唇，他不知道，他到现在还有很多不明白的地方，Lewis走到他身后伸手按住他的肩膀。

“你是不是也怀疑过，也暗暗问过自己，你的父亲是不是一个罪犯？”Daniel继续问道。

他不等Nico回答，继续说下去，“那就让我来告诉你，他是一个好人。”

“这个世界上评判一个人的标准往往被世俗所沾染，我们常常会说一个人成功、一个人富有、一个人有地位，却忘了对一个人最高也是最简单的评价——一个好人！”

“你有什么资格这么说？你认识他吗！”Nico快速说道。

“我没有，我从来没有见过你父亲，从来没有和他说过一句话。”Daniel目视前方平静地说道，“但是评判一个人最根本的不是听他说了什么，而是看他做了什么。”

“他…”

“他是被陷害的，他们都是被陷害的。”

“为什么？”Nico问道。

“你知不知道卢浮宫有三件镇馆之宝。”Daniel说道。

“乔贡达、米罗的维纳斯、胜利女神船头雕。”

“没错，除了乔贡达之外都是法国从希腊得到并保管在卢浮宫中。而一切的起因都是因为胜利女神…”

这座雕像1863年被法国考古学者在爱琴海北部，分隔希腊和土耳其的萨莫色雷斯岛上被发现。

雕像的作者已经无从考证，创作年代也没有最后定论，但大多数认为是创作于公元前200年左右，统治者德梅特里奥斯一世为纪念他在海战中打败的托勒密舰队而创作的，最早矗立在海边的悬崖上，面对着茫茫大海。

萨莫色雷斯岛的万神圣地是供奉神的场所，在希腊语中被称为卡贝若，古希腊人用以祈求神灵保佑在海上遇险的船员，或祈求庇佑战士取得胜利：将昂首挺立于船首的胜利女神Nikè祭献给诸神，是古希腊人向众天神表示敬意的虔诚行为。

如今她静静站在卢浮宫里，每天被数以万计的人参观。

“这和我父亲的关系在哪里？”

“米罗岛上断臂的维纳斯雕像被放到了卢浮宫里，于是米罗岛上现在只有一具仿制品。”Daniel说道，“萨莫色雷斯的岸边也早已没有了胜利女神尼基，但是十多年前这件事出现了转机，因为安保原因卢浮宫将这件雕塑暂时换成了仿品，将真迹收藏到了一个他们以为很安全的地方。”

Lewis知道，问题肯定就出在 “他们以为很安全” 这几个字上。

果然，Daniel说道，“其中过程非常曲折，但是最后的结果就是：你的父亲，他有了一个选择的机会。”

他微笑的眼睛突然有了星辰的光芒，“是让这件宝物落入私人收藏家之手，并发大财；还是将它送回它该去的地方。”

“这，真是…”Nico只觉得有点头晕目眩。

“是啊。”Daniel苦笑了一下，“天真、浪漫主义、愚蠢…随便怎么说都行。但是，如果是你，你会如何选择？”

Nico将重心从一条腿换到另一条腿，他想了半晌，轻轻摇头道，“我不知道。”

“确实，这个选择太艰难，也太危险，当时你父亲也犹豫了很久，但是他最终选择了他认为正确的那条路，并且说服了我的父亲。”

“所以…”Nico想起当时他父亲被控牵涉跨国文物倒卖事宜。

“所以，他为自己的选择复出了代价。”Daniel低下头。

“你怎么会知道这么清楚，你怎么会知道这些信息，这些年来，我一直…”

“RBR。”

Nico突然想起，当年首先是保险公司认定他父亲及合伙人存在欺诈行为。

“当年那家保险公司就是RBR，而且…”

 

…而且本来他只有从Mark那里继承的信息员身份识别蓝宝石吊坠项链，但是在那天夜里，在Sebastian离开的那天夜里，他得到了现在握在他手心的调查员红宝石吊坠项链，他同时拥有这两份识别码。

第二天他就将原本自己的蓝宝石吊坠项链当着Christian的面交给了Daniil，并且识别码进化入了下一个区段，而红宝石项链的识别码也同时更新并告知了他一个人，他仅仅同时拥有这两份识别码一个晚上而已。

就在那天夜里，他打开了最核心的数据库。

他知道了那些令人心惊的关键信息。

之后的数年，凭借这些信息和调查员的身份，他将整件事情如同拼图一样，一块一块复原回去。

多少次彻底推翻，多少次误入岐路。

这其中的艰辛，无法言说。

 

“我们同时遭遇那件事，你知道时间，那时候你多大？那时候我才12岁。”Daniel说道。

他突然被独自带到维也纳，被告知要通过布达佩斯飞往新大陆去和他家人会和的时候，他没有等到要来接他的人，然后便被送去了一个半寄宿学校半职业培训机构的地方。 

那个地方有很多和他差不多大的孩子。

“我希望你们明白，这里并不是福利院。” Helmut对他们这些新来的说道。

“当然外面那些福利院也并不是骗投资人和捐赠人时说的那种天堂。”他继续笑着补充，似乎是在说给自己听。

Daniel仰头看着他的笑容，突然觉得有点冷。他感觉到这个灰白头发的人很可怕。他觉得这个地方有点可怕。

他想要回家。

虽然他才12岁，但是他从小就是老师们的宠儿，同学中的焦点，学校里的开心果。

每天都是快乐的日子，就好像玻璃橱窗里五颜六色的糖果，仿佛不会有尽头。

他圆乎乎脸上的小酒窝，笑起来露出的白白牙齿，毛茸茸卷曲的头发，老师都夸他聪明，连一起玩游戏他都玩得最好。每个人都想成为他的好朋友。

但是在这个地方，他身上精致的小套装成了其他孩子攻击他的碍眼因素。

他是他们最讨厌的有钱人家的孩子。

他们扯他的头发，踢他，把他推到角落里。

他们抢走他的食物，弄脏他的衣服。

他的小帽子不知道被扔到哪里去了。

他很少还手，因为不想惹怒那些看上去比他的大的孩子，当然他也曾像个发怒的牛一样冲上去狠狠揍过带头的那个男孩子，他死死抱住对方用膝盖顶在那小子的胸口直到他眼睛翻白，直到更多人冲上上来，直到他能感觉到更多拳头落在自己身上，但是Daniel咬紧牙关死不放手，他不在乎他一定要教训这个小子，因为他说他是没有人要的。

直到那一天。

他像往常一样一个人缩在角落里坐着，努力降低自己的存在感。

远处有嬉闹和争执的声音。

他听到沉重的开门声和皮鞋走在水门汀上的声音，他没有抬头去看。

然而他听到脚步声一直延伸到自己面前。他抬起脏兮兮的小脸看到面前站着一个穿着黑色夹克的男人。

那个男人蹲下身子看着他的眼睛，并伸出手来。

“我喜欢你眼睛里的光芒，来吧。”

即便在这个地方，这光芒也没有消失，也没有黯淡。

Daniel抓住了面前的手站了起来，这个男人的手温暖而稳定，他捏着他小小的手却又不会令小孩子感到疼。

他牵着Daniel走了出去，Daniel甚至没有回头看一眼其他人。

“我叫Christian。”那个男人柔声说道。

小小的Daniel点了点头，他在心里努力记住了这个名字，这个把他从世界上最可怕的地方救出去的男人……

Christian有着温暖的手。

曾经，他真的是这么以为的。

现在想想还有点讽刺呢，Daniel嘴角露出一丝笑来。伸手抚摸手心里的身份识别项链，细细的链子下面那红宝石挂坠。

 

这条项链里的识别码在转移到自己手中第二天早晨便进入了新区段，前一区段的识别信号这个世界上只有Vettel一个人知道，或者，他以为只有他一个人知道，但是Daniel却在他离开之前成为了连Vettel本人都不知道的第二个人，并且在那天夜晚，在那个以吻结束的夜晚，用他的项链和自己原本信息员的项链，打开了通往真相的门。

 

半夜一点

Lewis坐在床边，他脑子里一团乱，突然的大量信息令他不知所措，他很担心Nico。

说到Nico，他似乎已经在浴室里待了过久的时间。 

推开门进去，只见到Nico开着热水，整个人神情恍惚地坐在浴缸边缘，身上的衣服几乎全都湿了。

“Nico!” Lewis连忙走上去扯过一条干毛巾想要去裹住已经有些在发抖的Nico。

Nico整个人都陷进他怀里，用力抓住他的前襟，靠在他胸口颤抖。

“我知道，我也曾经怀疑过，但是我知道，我知道，他不会…”Nico低声说道，难以自制地颤抖，他不为人知的脆弱无所遁形。

太多的情感在这里冲撞。

“嘘，我知道Nico，我在这里。”Lewis柔声说道，他抱着Nico，轻轻抚慰他。

Nico不需要再假装坚强。

这一次，Lewis在他身边，Lewis不会像其他人一样突然消失。

但他又隐隐感到阵阵不安，有些什么东西，一旦开始，便再也无法停止…

 

与此同时

 

Max盘腿坐在床上，面对着三台笔记本，他已经将Saint Marnni公园周围所能覆盖到的摄像头都找到了，他将时间从那天晚上他见到Vettel开始一直到今天早上全部仔细查两遍，他没有看到Daniel或者Daniil从哪里进入的公园，这个他并不奇怪，只要他们两人愿意要避开能被识别面部或身形的道路监控装置并不难。

但是他只看到Daniil在自己到达之前大约28分钟非常匆忙地从公园最热闹的正门急步走了出去，他似乎情绪非常不稳定，也没有再注意避开道路监控，一路沿着可被追踪的路线迅速离开了。但是他始终没有看到Daniel出现，一直到他自己到达那里都没有见到他离开过那个公园。

接着他注意到，一部雪青色商务车在公园靠近Borcett路的侧门大约停了3、4分钟后迅速离开，从监控的角度看不出对着公园那边的车门，但是从车辆震动的幅度，他判断出有至少3人上了这辆车。而他成功地截取了从驾驶座下来的司机一张能看清大半个面部的照片，是个男性白种人，他立刻开始在数据库匹配这个人的照片。 

Geroge Russel。

他默念这个名字，确实没有任何印象，不过这并不重要，Geroge，你就是那个要带我去找到Daniel的人。

这时，他才注意到，房门缓缓打开了，Pierre赤脚从地毯上走过来，抬腿跨上了床来。

Max没有挪动给他空间，他正在思索下一步行动。

他甚至没有注意Pierre正在看着自己。

突然Pierre整个人都靠了过来，他伸出手去勾住Max的侧脸，然后慢慢用自己的嘴唇轻触他的面颊，他的嘴角…

Max木着脸任由他吻着自己，Pierre逐渐深入，他感觉到Max慢慢放松下来，他感觉到自己的体温不断攀升，辗转在这无边的甜蜜当中。

他没有看到Max正定定地看着自己，心思已经飞去了远处，仿佛看到一个没有灵魂的自己正坐在那里被Pierre吻着。

Pierre见他没有反对一点点胆子大起来，他抬手按在Max腿上将自己的重心向前移。

手开始往Max衣服的下摆伸进去，对方肌肤温热的触感令他难以自制。

然后他们两人同时感到了，Pierre正摸到Max脖子里挂着的那条RBR身份识别项链。

Max一下子僵住，这条缀着蓝宝石的身份识别项链，最早属于Mark，后来给了Daniel，后来又到了Daniil身上，三年前自己戴上了它。

Pierre也是一愣，但是他立刻忽视了这带着对方体温的项坠，他舔过对方的上腭，然后更加施力将Max仰面推倒在床上。

Max并没有怎么反抗这个动作，但是在Pierre整个人都爬上去并开始拉扯他的衣服时候，他伸手抵住了对方的胸口阻止后者的进一步动作。

Pierre想要推开他的手，一抬头却发现Max冰冷的眼珠正一瞬不瞬地看着自己，他好似无机质的浅蓝色眼睛里一丝温度都没有，顿时他自己身上的热度也消散了大半。

Max仰躺在他下方，嘴唇抿成一条细线，什么都没有说，Pierre挫败地坐了起来，他抓了抓自己的头发。

然后把手伸进自己的口袋里，丢出来一张记忆卡，“也许你会有兴趣。”

说完他干脆地翻身下床，迅速地离开了房间。

 

Max还是一动不动躺在那里，Pierre炙热的眼神在他脑海里转了一圈，他伸出手去在床上摸索，摸到了Pierre丢在那里的记忆卡，然后Max翻身过去，肚子向下地平躺在床上，他把电脑拖了过来，将记忆卡塞入电脑，调出了里面的文件。

只有一个文件夹，里面有一系列照片，照片采光不是很明晰，而且从取景角度看得出来是偷拍的，连续看了好几张Max才找到一张能看清人面部的，他马上认出了图上的主角。

其中一个是昨天上午早餐会上Christian和他搭话的那个英俊的年轻人，而另一个浅色头发的男子他知道：Rosberg。

他们两人在照片里显得非常亲密，那个年轻人背靠着打开的车门，而Rosberg则单手撑在他身后的车顶上和他说话，他们两在深色的背景中几乎要融为一体。

他检查了一下照片摄取原始时间，是昨晚。

作为王牌信息员，Max自然对于基本的背景知识非常了解，据他所知，Rosberg和这个年轻人的雇主关系非浅，而这些照片则反映了他们更复杂的人际关系。

这会很有趣的，他微微笑了。

 

下章预告：

“我这么做是为了保护你！”Nico道。

“我不需要你保护！”Lewis大声道。  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“有一天你会长大，有一天，你会忘记我。”Daniel淡淡说道。

“这不是你说了算的。”Max瞪着他，不让自己的眼泪掉下来。

 

*小伙伴看了前面两节，概括为：鱼雷在一场比赛分别将歪头卡呆撞到退赛后又把丑潘晃出赛道最后自己还上了领奖台


	5. 屠城木马

5

 

Toto看着手机屏幕上的那张照片，橘色的街灯下，梧桐树的阴影当中，他认出了那两个熟悉的身影。

“你什么时候对摄影有了兴趣？”他忍不住道。

Christian笑着说，“我没有兴趣，我只是关心你嘛。”

虽然是在电话里，但是Toto觉得自己几乎能看到对方不怀好意的笑容。

让Horner那张令他讨厌的脸更加讨厌了。

“昨晚的照片，新鲜出炉。”Christian补充道。

他真的很想看看Toto现在脸上的表情。

“告诉我，你听过特洛伊木马屠城的故事吗？”Toto道。

“你想说啥？”Christian皱起眉头，“Rosberg. Jr是你的海伦？”

“我哪里像米奈劳斯了？”

“因为你是你们家的老二嘛。”

“他是我的木马，我的海伦只能是那位女神。”

“我希望你记住要是海伦有任何闪失，我们两都没法交代。”

“这句话不是应该我来提醒你吗？你连你自己手下的人都控制不住。”

“情况有点复杂，但是我想告诉你的是，一切都在我的掌握之中。”

“你最好是。”

 

Toto看着照片里Nico微笑的眼睛，他几乎从来没有看到过对方在自己面前露出这种发自内心的快乐，本来我也想要先睁一只眼闭一只眼，但你们逼得我不得不进行下一步行动。

“Val，亚洲那件我们担保的甲方仓库爆炸案件后续理赔工作请立刻通知Lewis去处理。”Toto拨通了电话道，“所有相关手续尽快处理完毕，让他明天就能出发。”

最终木马在特洛伊被焚为灰烬，而斯巴达王后海伦回到了希腊。

 

第二天早晨   
Toto的家宅

Lewis随便套着件衣服下了楼，现在才刚清晨，整个房子里静悄悄。工作人员都还没有来，他先去厨房给自己做了杯咖啡，然后去楼下的客房检查了一下里面躺着的病人。

病人看上去睡得非常平静，旁边的仪器也正常的发出低微的嗡嗡声。

医生说的没错，没有什么大碍。

Lewis安静地看着躺在那里的Daniel，他总感觉到整个故事还是缺了一些什么东西，但是他说不清到期缺了什么。

也许。

也许，缺少的部分在Nico那里。

Nico，他忍不住回想起昨晚Nico躺在床上，他们两互相拥抱但是他能感觉到Nico的不安，他能感觉到Nico一直都没有睡着，最后Lewis自己先迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

早上他看到靠在自己肩上的Nico，睡梦中依旧蹙起的眉头。

他一定很迷茫，一定很无助。

既然现在有了RBR这个切入点，Lewis相信一定有办法把当年的事情搞清楚，然后他们都可以开始新的生活。

他是不是……太乐观了？

Lewis也不由得有点头疼，他独自走到了客厅里，现在天已经完全亮了起来，Hulkenberg早已经醒了过来，站在栖木上用嘴整理自己的羽毛，侧头看了Lewis一眼，决定不理睬他，继续整理自己的羽毛。

Lewis走过了沙发后面的屏风，他看到一架白色的钢琴，他掀开琴盖，抚摸着手下的琴键。

有多少年没有再抚摸过琴键了，他徒然凭空生出一股冲动来。

然后他坐了下来，如水的琴声流淌开来，在静谧的早晨如同水晶滚落，这和他曾经梦想过的生活多么相像，他在美好的清晨醒来，他和他所爱的一切在一起，在这悦耳的琴声中…

突然他旁边坐下来一个只穿着睡衣的Nico，他的头发还有些凌乱，但他的眼睛已经醒来，他坐在Lewis旁边，几乎毫不迟疑地轻击琴键。

乐声徒然转折，Lewis立刻换成了四手乐曲，虽然多年没有合奏，没有办法像练习过那样流畅，但是乐声中流淌的情意几乎令Lewis笑出声来。

连停在那里的Hulkenberg都开始在栖木上跳来跳去，啾啾唱着。

乐声突然停顿，Nico侧身吻向Lewis，他们在早晨的阳光中互相交换最亲密的情感。

Lewis沉溺其中，他感觉到自己仿佛没有了分量。

Nico在互相交换的气息当中，绝望地想要留住这一刻，让这一刻永远留在自己的唇上，留在自己的脑海中。

…Lewis，不论发生什么事情，我爱你这点是不会改变的。

那个音乐教室的黄昏，是我一生中最美好的时刻…

但是，他无法形诸于言语。

 

三小时后

 

“你可以叫我Toto。我们以前见过，只是没有机会这样面对面而已。”房子的主人显然刚从机场回来，行李还堆在门口，衣服也没有更换只是脱掉了外套。

不过他看上去精神非常好。

“是你救了我。”Daniel坐在沙发的一侧，他已经脱掉了白色的长袖病服，穿着一件深蓝色的衣服显得精神不少。面前摆着精致的点心。

Nico坐在Toto身边，Lewis和Geroge坐在对面的沙发上。

“这倒不是，我的出版顾问Nico发现了你。只是当时你失去了意识医生对你做了一些处理你今天才醒来而已。介意告诉我们到底发生了什么情况吗？”Toto楞了一下说道。 

Daniel做出头疼的样子，“只是个意外…” 他的话却被突然飞到他膝盖上的Hulkenberg打断。

小黄鸟站在他膝头跳来跳去。

“奇怪我这只金丝雀非常讨厌陌生人，但是它似乎和你很亲近的样子。”Toto翘起腿说到。

Daniel只是笑了笑，用手指抚摸那只黄色小鸟的头。

Nico Hulkenberg啾啾叫着飞起来停到Daniel腿上，又跳到他的头上，似乎对他的卷毛非常满意。

“嗯，你叫Hulkenberg，我猜你是从德国飞来的，对吗？”Daniel笑着说道。

Hulkenberg歪着脑袋仿佛在听他说话，然后跳到了Daniel的手上，Daniel仔细看着这只小黄鸟，他的脚上戴着一个金属环，上面镶着一圈宝石，刻着Nico. H的字样。

“虽然你看上去状态不错，但是我建议还是尽量休息，医生今天下午会再来的，我想也许这两天如果没有什么急事的话你都可以在我这里养伤。”

“那多不好意思。”Daniel笑着说道。

“我坚持。”Toto坚决地说到。

 

在伤员拒绝回客房休息之后，他由工作人员陪同着去花园散步了。

而刚刚进门只喝了一杯咖啡的Toto则吩咐他就在客厅里吃个早饭，并且邀请他们几个陪他一起吃。

“Nico，你必须尝尝这个，我下飞机之前特地叫人去Franck Drapeau买的。”Lewis的雇主手里还拿着叉子说到，他正在吃一盘galette。

坐在他身边的Nico不是很有兴趣地用自己的叉子去够放在茶几上的盘子。但是Toto突然伸手钩过他的腰身，直接吻了上去。

Nico惊讶之中微微向后躲了一下，但是Toto环在他腰上的手臂却施加着很大的力气，几乎令他呼吸困难。

他在Toto的嘴里尝到了覆盆子和绝对不容质疑的味道。

坐在茶几对面的Geroge自顾自地在那里喝茶，他旁边的Lewis则觉得浑身不自在，不知道该看向哪里。

虽然他的雇主并没有怎么在他们面前掩饰他的个人生活，但是却很少当着其他人的面有这么亲密的举动。

这是一个持续得太长久的吻，等到他们终于分开，Nico用手撑在Toto胸口平复自己的气息，Toto的手还放在他的腰上。

“告诉我Lewis。”他的雇主转头看着自己的雇员，“你和Nico熟悉吗？”

Lewis忍不住抬头看着他，他的视线在Toto和Nico身上转了一圈，没有说话。

Geroge也饶有兴致地看着Lewis，而Nico低着头，仿佛对于Toto前襟上的扣子产生了非常大的兴趣，根本没有抬头看他。

“我冒昧地问一下，你过去和他很要好吗？”

“什么？”

“我想你听清了我的问题。”

“我们认识。”

“是这样吗？Lewis，你以为我没有做过背景调查吗？”Toto神色轻松地说道。

然后他从自己的衣服口袋里取出一张照片来。

那是一张旧照片，照片上还是少年的Nico看向镜头笑得十分开心，他旁边的Lewis则看着他，眼中有着无限温柔。

Lewis看着这张久远的证物，他都不记得自己还曾经拍过这张照片。

照片上的他们那么年轻，那么快乐，相机将那一瞬间永远定格下来。

Lewis却觉得仿佛一脚踏空。

他身无长物，还欠着Wolff的钱，Nico更是…

 

“Geroge你能帮我把那件东西拿来吗？”Toto礼貌地说道。

然后Lewis就看到一个简单的木制盒子被拿出来，只有一臂长短，Toto伸手接了过来，直接打开了盖子。

Lewis看到Nico脸上的血色一瞬间退得干干净净，他伸头看到那个盒子里的东西，他立刻也感到浑身冰凉。

一把看上去非常华丽的无鞘短剑。

不用过多介绍，Lewis已经明白了这是什么，这就是传说中阿塔薛西斯一世那把宝剑，这就是那天夜里…

Toto看着他的脸色，突然笑道，“看样子你已经知道这个故事了，我和Nico相遇的那个夜晚，我就好像那些传奇故事里的骑士一样，把他从邪恶的吃人魔王手里搭救出来。”

说着他放在Nico身上的手微微施力，脸色苍白的Nico努力不让自己发抖。他一瞬不瞬地盯着那把短剑看。

而Toto瞬间已经占据了最有利的战略地位，从他脸上的表情就可以看出。

而Lewis发抖的手还紧紧攥着那张照片。

“无论如何，Lewis你是我花大价钱请来的投资经理，我相信你的职业度，那亚洲那件事就交给你了。”

Lewis猛得站了起来，既然自己的雇主已经知道了一切，他必须挺身而出，为了Nico，也是为了他自己！

“他早就该去了，我已经和Esteban说过了，还是请他来做我的助理。”然而Nico却突然开口冷冷说道。

“哦？我以为你和‘旧时好友’在一起挺开心的呢。”Toto看着Nico说道。

“否则我为什么早上打电话给你。”Nico道。

早上？Nico给他打了电话？

“你应该早点告诉我。”Toto捏了Nico的脸道。

“有什么区别吗？难道你找人不是根据工作能力的吗？当他还能很好的作为助理的时候我有什么理由干涉你的用人，但如果你的投资经理继续纠缠我那就没必要呆在这里了。”Nico看着Lewis道。

“你在说什么？”Lewis道，今天早上，他们一起联弹钢琴，他们交换的那个吻。

“你以为你弟弟是怎么找到这里的，Hamilton？”Nico道。

“是，是你？”Lewis难以置信道。

Lewis站在那里，那一瞬间的冲动已经消失，他觉得自己像个傻瓜。

“我相信你的飞机就在下午一点，也许你需要准备一下。”他的雇主说道，继续吃着盘子里的西柚。

 

十二小时后

Nico所居住的酒店

 

Nico刚从剧院回来，Esteban十分钟前离开了。

他听到有人在敲门，没有按门铃而是不断的敲门声。

也许是Esteban忘记了什么东西？

Nico一边想着一边拉开门。

“Lewis？”

他整个人看上去糟糕透了，还穿着早上出去时候的那身衣服，显得很疲惫的样子，但是他的眼睛里却发着光。

“Lewis你怎么，我以为你去…”

“因为我相信你，你骗不了我的。”Lewis柔声说道，他走上前去，伸手轻轻拂开Nico额前的碎发。

他双手捧着Nico的面颊，看着他蓝色的眼睛。

Lewis眼中的温柔令Nico动摇。

“你那些话都是说给他听的对吗？我知道那不是你真心想说的话，Nico。”

“你以为我早上打电话告诉Toto我们曾经的关系是为什么？”

“你是为了保护我对吗？你是有什么计划吗？”

“Lewis你为什么还要回来？”

“因为我还落下了一样最重要的……你。”Lewis说道，凑上去吻对方。

但是Nico躲开了。

“Nico你可以告诉我，我们一起，这是不是和Ricciardo说的事情有关？你不需要，你不需要一个人独自承担。这一次不一样了，这一次，你还有我。”Lewis还记得那夜Nico告诉他当年的绝望无助。

“你又能怎么样？你一分钱都没有，而我…”

“Nico，我们还可以将这里的一切都抛下，去到一个没有人知道我们，去到一个没有人能找到我们的地方！”Lewis热切地看着他道。

他眼里闪烁的希望，仿佛尖刀，一点一点刺到Nico心里。

Nico没有说话。

“把这一切，AMG、Toto、胜利女神…把所有的一切都！一定有一个地方，有一个地方…只有你和我。”Lewis说道。

“这个地方并不存在。”Nico说道。

“一定有的，任何地方…”Lewis抓住Nico的手道。

没有人能够找到我们，没有人能够分开我们！

“无论逃到哪里，他们都会找到我们。”Nico说道。

一瞬间他们两人都沉默下来，在Lewis的内心，他知道Nico说的是实话。

“但我们可以在一起，你和我。”他还是忍不住要挣扎。

“过着东躲西藏的日子？像老鼠一样？”

“现在呢？生活在牢笼之中，为了舒适的物质过着行尸走肉的生活，每天想着怎么取悦Toto Wolff！你和Hulkenberg有什么区别！怪不得他的金丝雀要叫Nico，我现在才明白。把他放到外面，他飞得还比你更远！”

“是啊，他还可以飞走，我的翅膀早就被折断了。”Nico轻声说道。

Lewis一步步后退，他看着眼前的Nico，Nico浅色的眼睛。

“我不认识你了。”他摇头道，“我爱的Nico已经死了，那么多年前就已经不在了。”

我爱的Nico那么美好，在那样的学校里，他和一文不名的我成为朋友，在他眼里物质和金钱都比不上灵魂。

他所谈到的未来，只有去给予。

原来在岁月中，我早已将他失落！

现在站在我面前的，只是住在金色笼子里有着华丽羽翼的鸟儿，那美丽的外表之下残破不堪的灵魂。

虽然近在一步之遥，却已经面目模糊。

 

“你没有体会过突然一无所有，居无定所，被人当作…”Nico几乎说不下去。

那些可怕的回忆又一次活了过来，在他脑海中如同可怕的深渊，要将一切都吞没。

然而Lewis没有回答他的话，他轻轻笑了一下。

原来，我那么愚蠢，原来我天真的情感还是敌不过世界上最简单又最有力的东西。

Lewis从胸口的口袋里拿出那张照片，用尽力气摔向Nico，然后转身跑出去，大门在他身后“砰”地关上！

他用力控制着自己眼睛里的泪水。

这不是我的Nico，他根本不值得我流泪！

 

Nico僵立原地一动不动，他已经失去了所有的力气，在他被模糊的视线中，Lewis决绝而去。

他弯下身子捡起地上那张照片，眼泪一滴一滴掉落在照片上他们两人笑着的脸上。

在那个被封存的时刻，他们快乐的笑颜如同金子一般闪烁。

而岁月早令一切失色。

只剩下我，体无完肤。

 

前一夜半晚

Toto家客房

 

Nico轻轻推开门。

床上躺着的人一下子睁开了眼睛，屋子里的灯已经关上只留下墙角的壁灯。

他深色的眼睛在微弱的光线里明亮。

“我来了。”Nico走到床边坐下来。

“只有你能够，能够接触到Toto Wolff所隐藏的机密信息。”

“可是我并没有接触过，他也从未在我面前。”

…从未在我面前展露过任何他事业上的东西。

“这是我们唯一的机会。”

“我们？”

“难道你不想要？”

…自由吗？

“这么多年来，我在RBR暗中调查，都没有找到Toto Wolff任何疏漏，无论从何角度来看他都是个毫无建树毫无野心的二公子。”Daniel道。

“可是，毕竟在我最困难的时候是Toto帮助了我…”Nico说道。

“你还不明白吗？他才是你为什么会落到那步境地里的原因之一啊！难道你以为你认识他只是个巧合？”Daniel说道。

“可是…你不是也没有找到任何确凿的线索吗？”

“我监听了Christian的电话，我发现他虽然和Wolff表面上是竞争对手；嗯，实际上也是竞争对手。但是他们两个有着某种联系，然而他们通常会用到密语，我听不懂他们所指。”

“你是说他们互相就某事有联系。”

“而且和当年的事情有关系，但是他们确是都非常小心，不仅没有露出任何马脚而且所有相关账户上毫无异常。”

“那你为什么突然走到明线？是因为拍卖会的那件东西吗？”

“没错，那个标的牵涉到雕像存放地点的识别码。”

“RBR知道你在找那件东西？”

“在今年春天的时候，Christian已经发现了我在听他的通话，在阿塞拜疆的任务当中我相信他刻意安排了一起车祸，或许他并不是想要杀我只是想要把我排除在后面的事情之外。”

我相信他不是为了警告我，因为在RBR不存在 “警告” 这么柔性的措施。

那起事故最终没有任何人受到重伤，但那也许只是因为…

因为Max突发奇想要和我一起去，而没有特别的保密要求所以我就和他一起去了，这才使得Christian的计划超出了他原来的预期，也许他本来并没有打算这么轻易放过我？

可是，出于最后实际上在巴库所发生的情况，Max却误以为是我救了他，他才会产生那些他自已以为存在于那里的情感…

他只是把感激和喜爱，搞混了。

“无论如何，现在事情已经到了这个地步，我们只能前进，后退一步就是万丈深渊。”Daniel道。

“你已经有了这样的觉悟…”Nico道。

“你呢？”Daniel反问道。

Nico转头看着窗外，黑夜漫无边际。

 

当他回到卧室里，房间里所有的灯都关闭了，他爬上床去，在窗帘里透入的月光中静静看着Lewis。

他想起刚才自己离开客房时Daniel最后说的话。

为什么昨夜他在Lewis面前说出了那些他所藏的真相。

“因为你看Hamilton的眼神。”Daniel严肃地说道，“如果我能看出，Toto Wolff没有任何理由看不出。”

那一刻，Nico下定了决心。

 

三天后

 

Daniel坐在街边的露天咖啡馆，他已经离开的了Wolff的家宅，虽然费了一番功夫，但是现在他坐在这里，等待着约定的人出现。

但是他感觉到了，也许，没有约定的人已经出现了。

他丢了点零钱在托盘里，开始沿着河边向前走。走了大约一刻钟，他终于停了下来。

“你在等什么？”

为什么不直接上来呢？还是说在等我露出破绽。现在毕竟还是下午，路上还有很多行人。

跟着他的人走了上来，“你受伤了？”

他不置可否，那人又道，“你去找了AMG的人？为什么？” 

Daniel没有回答，他抬起手臂，用自己的手背去接触Max的面颊，但是后者迅速躲开了，“别碰我！”

“Max…”

“闭嘴！我根本不要听，你除了会用谎话来骗我，还有什么要说的！”

说！说你告诉我的不仅仅是谎话，曾经的一切不仅仅是骗人的东西！

但是Daniel真的像他所要求的那样闭上了嘴，什么都没有说。

Max觉得自己的心碎了，明明，明明知道这一切都不是真的，为什么还要心存幻想呢？

但是伤心只是一瞬，他迅速感觉到愤怒控制了一切，他用力握紧拳头，知道到自己食指上的戒指侧面那0.7mm的麻醉针尖还剩下一次的计量。

但这是RBR的固有技俩，对方也很熟悉。他必须一击而中，机会一旦失去就不会再来。

他微微调整自己的重心，但是对面的人也立刻后退了一步。

“有一天你会长大，有一天，你会忘记我。”Daniel淡淡说道。

Max挑衅地看着对方，他努力睁大眼睛不让自己被情绪控制，他有什么权利说这种话，他有什么权利觉得自己会怎么做？

他不需要回答，他知道Daniel看得懂自己不服气的眼神。

Max却突然笑了，“这不是你说了算的。”

然而就在这时，旁边的车道转出来一部明黄色458 Italia，副驾驶的门直接弹开，Daniel立刻坐进车内，车子冲出去的一瞬间，Max看清了驾驶座上的人。

Sebastian Vettel！

又是他！又是法拉利！

“Max！”反方向掉头过来一辆DB 11。

Max立刻拉开车门上车，Pierre一脚油门追了上去。

“你怎么会在这里？”Max问道，“你不是去新加坡调查印度力量的仓库爆炸案了吗？”

“受益人将时间推迟到明天上午，我一路跟着他的车来的。”

“你知道他的车子来了干嘛不早点打电话给我？”

“我不知道你们在这里啊！我就想跟着Sebastian看他要去哪里？没想到遇到你！Daniel说了吗？东西在哪里？他怎么会在这里？”Pierre一边用力追赶一边说道。

“Daniil在哪里？”

“他今天一早陪Christian去了斯帕那边，和博彩公司的人见面。”

前车开得飞快，并且在路上各种变道，Pierre非常努力才将其保持在视线内。

“Max，你到底知道我们在追去哪里吗？”Pierre一边打方向一边问道。

“闭嘴，开车！”

“可是Christian关照过我们，遇到SF的人不能太…”

“他就在那里！我绝对不能让Sebastian Vettel两次当着我的面带他走！”

“Max…”Pierre试图和他讲道理。

“你开不了换我来开！”

“你到底是为了追什么？是为了追他还是为了…”

“油门！”

Pierre却突然松了油门，Max差点一头撞上前挡风，“你疯了！”

他看着前方的法拉利越来越远，身过手去要推开Pierre，“下车！”

Pierre坐着没有动，他突然笑道，“然后呢，你自己开车去追，追上了呢？他们有两个人，你能怎么办？杀了Vettel？”

Max面如寒霜，他停了一秒钟，然后看着Pierre道，“下车。”

Pierre解开安全带，笑了一下，然后走了出去关上门。

Max没有去看他离开的方向，只是扭身爬到驾驶座上。

他想要追上去，却感觉到自己浑身失力，他把头靠在方向盘上，为什么会这样？

他知道他正在错过追上去的机会，他知道，但是他却没有力气再…

然后他拨通了一个号码，响了三声之后对面接了起来，他开口道，“Christian，新加坡那个案子让我去吧。”

让我离开这里，让我去其他地方。

“不行。”Horner道，“你不能去，而且明晚有个很重要的慈善晚会，你要代替我出席，我有重要的东西要你去取。” 

 

“你知道吗？”看着后视镜里的阿斯顿马丁逐渐消失，Sebastian放松了一些，“那天，Dany在那里。”

Daniel靠在副驾驶上看着窗外，似乎没有听到他说的话。

他不知道Sebastian说的是哪一天，他看着窗外急速后退的景色，他们之间的过往，那些年那些人都如同这些景色一样在他生命中逐渐远去。

他想起Max努力克制的眼泪，他还年轻，他不应该扯到这些乱七八糟的事情当中。

“你要带我去哪里？”Daniel道。

“放轻松，Dan。至少总比Verstappen要带你去的地方有趣。”

“你到底要带我到哪里去？”Daniel道。

“我要带你去见一个人。”Sebastian道。

这和约好的不一样，但是现在他也没有其他选择，令Daniel吃惊的是，车子又逐渐开回了闹市，并且直接停在嘉尼耶歌剧院门前。

“到了，去吧。这里不能停车的。”Sebastian道。

Daniel下了车，身后的车立刻开走了。

一个年轻人就等在旁边，上来微微抵住他的手肘带着他往歌剧院里面走去。

非常年轻。

然后这个有着浅色眼睛的小伙子开口道，“我还没有正式介绍过自己，我…”

“Charles Leclerc。”Daniel道。

年轻人失笑，“是了，没有RBR不知道底细的人类。”

Daniel突然感觉到了一阵晕眩，也许，他伤得要比他自己想象中更严重。

 

他跟着Charles走上中间的主楼梯上到三层，然后跟着他沿着侧边的楼梯走到了上面一层，能看到一排休息室的门都紧闭着。

Charles似乎对着自己领子里藏着的对讲机低声说了几个字。

然后其中一扇门突然打开了， 走出来一个中等身材戴着眼镜的男子，稍微有些乱的头发，穿着非常华丽，领口别着一个硕大的胸针。

“Charles你们到了。” 他说着给了年轻人一个迅速的贴面吻，然后向Daniel微微点头。

“我相信我们第一次正式见面？”他说道。

“上一次是在三年前的伦敦郊外。Binotto先生。”Daniel说道。 

“毕竟当时我们还有Christian一同在场嘛。”意大利人狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。

“我想今天要见我的人应该并不是你吧？”Daniel道。 

“哦，快请进，下面可能会有一些……措施，但是我想，最终你一定会理解的。”意大利人说道，并且对房间里的人点了点头。

这时Daniel才注意到房间里已经有四个手持各种器械的男人，他们穿着奇怪红白两色的服饰，看上去有点像等一下要在戏台上演出的演员。

但是他们表情非常严肃，上来一个人就熟练地脱下了Daniel的外套，然后在他几乎没有反应过来的情况下，这几个人手脚麻利地将他从头到脚从里到外彻底检查了一遍。

有谁需要这种程度的严密安保？

“我就不去了，Charles你陪我们的客人去吧。”Mattia说着看了下手表，“还剩下23分钟46秒。”

Charles表情严肃地点了点头，然后他掀开帘幕，轻轻敲了敲门。

门马上被打开了，Daniel看到门口侍立着两个侍卫。

Charles立刻引着他走了进去，里面的房间灯火通明，却没有几个人 ，他立刻看到最中间华丽的扶手椅上坐着一个年长者，似乎正侧着头听旁边的人说话。

Charles立刻走上前去，跪倒在地，用双手托起那个男人的左手，亲吻他的戒指。

“圣座大人。” 

Daniel这才反应过来，刚才外面那几个人穿得是教廷武职传统服饰，门口的侍卫也身着梵蒂冈的服装。

他看着教皇的三重冕标志，顿时有点不知所措。

……

 

走出歌剧院，外面已是华灯初上，Daniel想着刚才教宗对自己所说的话，既然已经到了这个地步，便没有回头的余地了。

明晚，明晚就是机会。

他希望几天前Nico所说的方法可以奏效，希望能够扳回一局。

但他们必须非常小心，这时他看到路灯和歌剧院侧翼的拐角处似乎站着一个人。

Daniel迅速观察了一下周遭的环境，这里是热闹的街区，就算是侧翼的马路也很宽阔，路上有几个行色匆匆的行人。

几步之外阴影中的男人也意识道了他的注意，那人突然道，“我相信，我们应该见一面，既然你认识我儿子。”

Daniel从这个人的口音中找到了一丝熟悉的东西，但是他依旧不动声色。

那人走了出来，光线照到了他的脸上，他没有再说话，但是从他的容貌，他相信Daniel一定能明白他的意思。

是的，他只能是一个人。

“你…他，他以为你死了，Verstappen先生。”Daniel忍不住道。

 

下章预告：

 

“告诉我Nico，你快乐吗？”Susie道。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“你要是再敢碰我一下，我就拗断你的手腕。”Max根本没有看他一眼，冰冷地说道。

收藏家疼得冷汗洋洋而落，几乎说不出话来，只敢拼命点头。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian抬眼看着他道，“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

 

*圣诞假期去了墨西哥玩，就因为去了那里所以在漫长的飞机上看了个Checo的同人。墨妞太能搞了，17万字的故事其中至少15万字是Checo在那里作天作地，我是Hulk肯定早和他分手了哈哈哈哈。还没开上火星车呢就这么drama queen了，要是塞进14-16的梅赛德斯那还得了吗。粉红力量上下、Guti、奥康、Chilli、Baby一堆人助攻，连黑黑都助攻过哈哈


	6. 深渊之底

深渊之底

Max站在诺大的宴会厅底层窗台边的阴影当中，观察着进入大厅的每个人。

据说今晚是由教宗所召集的慈善晚会，来的基本都是社会名流。但是因为Christian还在比利时没有回来，所以他现在从头到脚一套正装代替他来到了现场。

和他一起来到现场的金发女伴已经不知道跑到哪里去了，Max也丝毫不在意。他只想快点拿到东西就走。

然后他看到了，从主转角楼梯口下来的人。

这就是那晚照片里的主角之一，Nico Rosberg，他穿着一身黑色的正装，白色的领结，浅金色的头发一丝不苟，独自一人站在半层平台那里，脸上带着心事重重的表情。他站在热闹的大厅里，却仿佛孤身一人，和周围欢乐华丽的气氛格格不入。

但他仅仅站在那里，已经足够夺去大部分人的注意。

那天夜里那张不甚清晰的照片里，他虽然穿得很随便，但是他的笑容却很快乐…

似乎，没有见到那天晚上照片上的另一个主角，Max想着，他一边关注着大厅里的其他动向。

但是Nico并没有独自在那里多久，就看到转角楼梯上又走下来一个男人。啊，看样子今天是老板来了，Max暗自好笑。

Toto Wolff直接走到Nico的面前，仿佛在和他说什么话，他的手极其自然地搂在后者的腰上。

但是Max很明显看到脸上带着微笑的Nico似乎不留痕迹地往后退了半步，但是Toto用双手抱住他的腰，笑着带着他向楼下走来，一边还在继续说着什么。

Nico的脸上露出了些微抗拒的表情。

Max饶有兴致地观察着他们的一举一动，他还记得那天早午餐会上Christian特地上前打招呼，他在心里暗自记下要回去调查一下AMG的情况。

然后，他就看到了自己在等的人。

 

二十分钟之后

 

Max手里握着一杯酒，他的袖口在宴会厅内闪烁的通明灯火中折射过一道光芒，他抬起另一只手看了一下时间，任务已经完成，信息芯片已经到手，差不多该回去了。

就在这时，他突然感觉到一阵奇怪的触感。

旁边一个看上去五十多岁，保养得非常不错的矮个子男人捏住他的手，并且用另一只手抚摸他的手指。

“年轻人，你知道吗，你的手很漂亮。”

Max难以置信地盯着站在自己身侧这个自说自话的男人看，他只觉得令人作呕。

这人他以前跟着Christian见过一次，似乎是个“很有办法”的法律界的人士。

他记不太清楚了。

“你的手指很有力量，又很匀称。”这人又说道，丝毫不在意他的反应。

Max刚想要发作，然而他眼睛一转，笑着侧头看着这个人。

“知道一个人的手腕能承受多少力量吗？”Max缓缓说道。

收藏家显然被他突然不着头脑的问题惊讶到了，他还来不及摇头，就感觉到对方还在自己掌心里的手指突然发力，一把拧住了自己的整个手腕。

他没有看走眼，这双手确实非常有力。

但是疼痛已经使得他失去了所有的思考能力。

“你要是再敢碰我一下，我就拗断你的手腕。”Max根本没有再看他一眼，冰冷地说道。

收藏家疼得冷汗洋洋而落，几乎说不出话来，只敢拼命点头。

虽然他不知道一个人的手腕能承受多少力，但是它知道面前这个年轻人说的话一定是真的，他一定有力气坳断一个人的手腕。

Max冷笑一声，放开了律师的手，然后从胸口抽出了手帕擦了擦自己的手，转身离去。

 

大厅一侧

 

Nico站在那里，表情淡漠地听着面前两个人说话，他其实根本没有在听，只想快点不失礼貌地把这场应酬混过去然后回去睡觉。

就在这时他看到迎面走来一男一女。他已经认出了其中的女子，不知道为什么那一瞬间Nico有想要转身逃走的冲动，但是他克制住了自己。

“我相信你就是Nico。”走到他面前盛装的女子说道。

“Rosberg。”Nico道，看着面前的两人。

“这是我们第一次正式见面，我想你知道我是谁，你可以叫我Susie，这是Rob。”女子说道。

旁边被称为Rob的高个子男人向他微微点头，然后欠一欠身离开了他们。

Nico想象过一百次终于和她见面的场景，但是他依旧不知道自己该说什么。

她和杂志照片上的一样美貌。

然而Susie非常善解人意，根本没有提起她众所周知的男友。

丝毫没有任何令人不快的气氛，她谈到最近城中新上演的歌剧，她谈到医院的慈善项目，她谈到新一季的时装周。

就仿佛两个好朋友相隔几周碰面的情景。

就在Nico快要失去耐心的时候，刚才走开的Rob又再次出现了，“我们必须…”他低声对着Susie说道，后者微微点头。

然后她转过身来，紧紧盯着Nico的眼睛，“告诉我Nico，你快乐吗？”

Nico觉得自己仿佛被凌空落下的重锤击中，几乎要站不住，但是他努力维持住自己的呼吸的平稳，他张开嘴，但是一个字都说不出来。

快乐，对他而言是太奢侈的东西，也许他曾经也有过幻想。

像她这样应有尽有的人，是无法理解的。

Susie没有等待他的回答，微微笑着一点头，转身和Rob一起迅速离开了。

Nico站在那里，久久地望着他们离开的方向。

 

几乎在同时，Susie的正牌男友再次出现了，他行色匆匆地走过来，手里还拿着电话。

“你知道吗？我们在新加坡担保的印度力量公司仓库爆炸案有了最新消息。”

Nico不明白他为什么突然和自己谈到了生意，他几乎从来不在Nico面前提起生意的事情。他没有答话，他知道如果Toto的重点在后面，他自然会说下去。

“保险公司认定印度力量负有全部责任，不予理赔并且有后台操作嫌疑，而我们则承担所有的经济赔偿。”

“这难道不是正常的规则？”Nico忍不住问道，担保责任自然有赚有赔，公司有专人评估全套流程。

“问题在于，这次的情况有点复杂，印度力量方面认为我们在操作过程当中有不合规的流程目前正在针对我们和他们的协议及处理方案走前期诉讼程序。”Toto道。

Nico感觉到他的重点应该就快到了。

“刚才公司那里有了反馈，这是一起内部责任事故。”Toto道。

“那就该怎么样就怎么样。”Nico道。

“涉事的相关责任人员是Lewis。”Toto道，他盯着Nico的眼睛，想从他脸上捕捉最细微的表情变化。

“他…可是他不是事后才去新加坡处理和保险公司的善后，前期评估、谈判、签约、控制…都和他无关。”Nico疑惑道。

“这是公司目前给到我的结果，完整报告的话可能得明天我才能看到。”Toto耸肩道。

Nico只觉得浑身冰凉。

是我，是我害了Lewis。

“那个词是怎么说的来着，说是勾结欺诈。”Toto点头道。

这是一个圈套。

“你知道责任事故公司是要追究损失的。天哪，Lewis本来就欠了一大笔钱…”

“Toto…”Nico转身面对Lewis的雇主，他从对方的眼睛里看到了自己的恐惧。

他能感觉到自己的指尖都在发抖。

这是，他从来没有见过到的Toto Wolff的另一面。

虽然置身于热闹欢快的宴会大厅，虽然周围被雅致的香气，欢乐的笑声和轻柔的乐声所包围，但Nico觉得自己仿佛站在冰冷的泥潭中央。

只能无助地看着自己越陷越深，又不能挣扎，越是挣扎陷下去得越快。

“而且这样严重的过失会触发劳动合同中的解约条款。”他对Nico继续说道。

Nico徒然害怕起来，总觉得今天的Toto和平时的有些不一样。

Toto不论在人前人后，永远都是那个温和有礼的绅士，他甚至从未提高过说话的声音，认识他这些年来，不论是生意上的伙伴、竞争对手、他公司里的雇员，几乎从来没有见到过这个男人动怒。

他也从未对于业绩、表现…有过任何要求，他的事业更像是他家族让他平时有事干的一个糖罐子，里面有多少糖果根本就不重要。

“我可以向你保证，从我这里解约，至少3年之内，Hamilton 在这个领域任何机构都不可能找到任何工作。”

不可能的，不可能的，Nico在心里对自己说，他不相信这个男人可以只手遮天。但是在他内心深处他又知道Toto说的是事实。因为那天晚上就是他自己亲口告诉Lewis，告诉那样充满希望望着自己的Lewis，他们没有地方可以去，没有一个能逃出面前这个男人手掌的地方。

“而他所欠的那些债务，都是等额本息，也就是俗称的利滚利。”

Nico感觉到恐惧彻底抓住了自己，他抬起头看着这个曾经在那个可怕的夜晚救了自己的男人，这个平时对自己有求必应的男人，他的“主人”。

他知道自己的脸色必定非常吓人。

恐惧早已无所遁形。

“Nico，不必害怕，我从来没有要求过忠诚。”Toto轻抚他的脖子，然后将Nico拉进自己的怀里，Nico靠在他肩膀处，听到Toto在自己看不到的地方说道，“我只是不喜欢别人碰我的东西！”

如果他能看到Toto冰冷的眼神。

他一定会落荒而逃。 

 

靠近出口的区域

 

这是这个金色短发女子今晚第二次明目张胆地“偷偷”看他了，正向外走的Max脚步转了个方向直接向她走去，他的任务已经完成了，时间还早也许找点乐子也不错。

那个穿着黑色礼服的女子显然也注意到了Max正直接向自己的方向过来，她拿起桌子上的两个杯子迎了上去。

“你好，我叫…”但是她的话却被Max打断了。

“不重要。”他露出了笑容，“我不认识你你不认识我，过了今晚我还是不认识你也不必认识我，这样是最好。”

她笑了笑，递过一个杯子，Max接过来一饮而尽。

“在我们上楼之前也许你愿意先和我一起跳一曲。”短发女子靠近道，她这件黑色的礼服胸前开得特别低。

“为什么不呢？”Max道。

但是没走了几步路，他忽然觉得自己脚下有点发软。

短发女子的笑容却越发明丽，她上来扶住Max，“你醉了，不如我们去休息一下。”

不可能，他才喝了一杯酒。

但事实是，Max觉得自己连维持住直线前进都几乎做不到，他的重心几乎都压在身边的女子身上。而且自己似乎连发出声音都很难做到。

一定是那杯酒有问题，他必须要保持镇定。

但是扶着他的短发女子似乎熟门熟路地带着他穿过底层宴会厅向着旁边的侧翼走去。

Max故意在经过一个男人的时候用力偏转自己的重心撞到了这个人的身上，但是他身边的女人连忙在那人发作之前上来扯住他，“抱歉，他有点喝多了。”

那人露出了了然的笑容，也许漂亮的女人说的谎比较容易被相信吧。

他已经被带到了空无一人的电梯里。

明明才一两分钟，但Max感觉到自己全身的力气已经完全消失，他连站都站不住，几乎要滑到地上去。

电梯的门一开，立刻又有两个人上来帮助短发女子半扶半抱住他，把他推到一件休息室里去。

房间里灯火通明，是一间非常华丽的休息室，房价中间已经围了七八个人，有男有女。

Max被人推到一张极其华丽的土耳其式沙发上。

就看到那群人围着一张牌桌，中间站着那个收藏家，他手里拿着一杯香槟，带着令人作呕的笑容看着斜靠在沙发上动弹不得的Max。

楼下大厅里的乐声也远远传来，如同天外之音。

“你知道吗？”他看了Max一眼，“Horner都不敢那么对我说话。”

显然，他也知道现在躺在那里的人没法回答他的问题。

“虽然你的长相不算特别突出，但是我喜欢你的手。”那人走上来，用自己的两根手指轻抚Max的面颊，“还有你的眼睛，看上去似乎不太服气。”

然后他大笑了起来。

Max在脑中命令自己，命令自己的躯干，命令自己的四肢，听从指挥，但是他完全动弹不得。

“你们随便和他玩玩，只要别碰坏他的手就行了，等我回来，我要把他漂亮的手指一根一根掰断。”说着，收藏家搂着刚才的短发女子从休息室里大摇大摆地走了出去。

那一圈人立刻全部围了上来。

几乎马上就有好几只不同的手伸到了他身上。

Max只觉得意识无比的清醒，但他连一根手指都动不了。 

这些人无论哪一个都绝对不是他的对手，只可惜现在他一点反抗之力都没有。

清晰的意识更令人绝望。

他强迫自己睁着眼睛，本能令他想要逃避，想要闭上眼睛躲避将要发生的一切，但是他不能，他要记住每个人的脸，他要…

他只感到有人正在解开他衬衫的扣子，还有人在抚摸他。

然后旁边两个人突然退开，走过来一个黑色头发、年纪看上去也不是很大的男人，手里托着一支针管和一剂透明药剂。

“这管针剂能放大你身体上所有的感官。”那人笑着一边展示给他看一边说道，“放心，绝对是一等品，完全没有任何副作用的，美国货。”

只见那人将药剂一点点吸入注射针筒，然后小心地挤出空气。

“你会爱死它的，可以让你爽翻天。”

Max只感到恶心，就仿佛看到一条冰冷的毒蛇慢慢爬到自己身上而已。

他狠狠地盯着说话的这个男人，但是对方在他冰冷的眼神之下却毫无惧色，已经拉起他的左臂，开始把他的袖子向上推。

就在这时灯火通明的房间骤然陷入一片黑暗，然后屋子内的火警铃声突然想起，天花板上的消防喷头一下子开始喷水。

房间里的这帮人顿时开始慌乱起来，突然的失去光源令所有人失明，而火警铃声急促地令人心慌，他们马上开始互相推搡着向门外跑去。

Max能听到中途有人摔倒、互相咒骂的声音，然后他看到门被撞开，走廊里的灯光也已经熄灭了，只剩下壁脚橘黄色的应急灯条。

他听到脚步声逐渐跑远，而被撞开的房门则又缓缓关闭。

整间休息室里的人全都瞬间跑光了。

只剩下他一个人，还维持着靠在沙发背上的姿势。

房价里的火警铃声已经停止。

沙发上和他的身上都被水淋湿了。Max根本不知道到底是哪里着火了，他也不知道会不会有人发现在这个他都不清楚到底在几楼的休息室里，还有一个人在这里。

然而他并没有等多久，就听到安静的走廊里似乎传来脚步声。

难道，那些人还…

接着Max就看到门忽然又被用力打开了，全黑的房间里他看不真切，只能借着走廊里昏暗的橘黄色光芒看到一个逆光的人影站在门前。

暖色的光芒为他镀上了一层令人安心的金边。

下一秒，那个人影直接走了进来。 

那人一进来，顿时房间里所有的灯光又亮了起来，屋顶不断喷水的消防系统也停了下来，突然亮起的刺眼灯光令Max微微眯了眯眼睛，只见脱掉了外套只穿着衬衫和马甲的Daniel反手将门关上落锁。

在Max的目光当中，他丝毫不停，大步向前者走去。 

在水晶吊灯明亮的光芒当中，如同天神降临一般。

他走到Max面前，直接用手撑在他耳后的沙发靠背上平衡自己的身体，一低头直接吻了动弹不得的人。

Daniel的吻就和他本人一样，如同遥远大洋上清新的海风，席卷一切，强势而又缠绵。

就如同记忆中一样，那些隐秘的时刻，那些盗来的欢愉。

Max忍不住沉溺其中完全失去了时间的概念，仿佛过了整整一个世纪又仿佛只过了短短几秒钟。

他脑中的千万思绪早已飞出了天外。

你为什么要走？

又为什么要来？

这些都已经不再重要，重要的只有此时，重要的只有此刻，只有你和我。

然后他感觉到，这个火热的吻如同其突如其来的开始一样毫无征兆地终结了，对方的手从自己的耳边沿着脖子滑到手臂一路向下，最后一把扯下了他带着信息芯片的手链。

 

Daniel直起身来，没有再看对方。他熟练地从Max怀里取出他的电话，直接按了一个键，电话马上通了。

就听到对面传来Christian的声音，“Max？”

“0412-C”Daniel低声报出这间休息室的号码。

“Daniel？你怎…”

但是Daniel已经挂断了电话，并将电话抛在了沙发上。

他转身向落地窗的方向走去，走了两步，忍不住回过头看了一眼。

躺在沙发上依旧没法动作的Max直直地看着他。

虽然他现在说不出话来，但是他的眼睛已经说出了一切。

——既然你已经决定从我生命中离开，为什么又要几次三番出现在我的面前！

Daniel什么都没有说，他打开落地窗直接走到了外侧阳台，然后绕到了隔壁休息室回到走廊里…

Max躺在那里，他知道很快Christian会派人来找自己，他当然也知道了这里并没有真正失火。

他看着掉落在地上没有扎入自己体内的那根针管，如果不是我先触怒了收藏家又中了他的药…

为什么要做这种假设呢，今天他到这里来就是为了来抢夺信息芯片，如果我没有躺在这里动弹不得，Daniel也会硬夺，为什么我还要欺骗自己呢。

为什么，我还要幻想呢？

因为他根本什么都不知道！

因为他根本什么都不知道，他一直以为我是凑巧跟他一起去了巴库，他以为我因为觉得他在巴库舍身救我才错误地理解了自己的感激之情。他不知道，我就是因为提前知道Christian会在阿塞拜疆制造车祸所以才硬要跟着他一起去的。  


Max眼睛下垂，感觉到泪水流下自己的面颊。

他不知道，我早就爱他。

 

楼下偏厅休息室

 

“你知道，你父亲从我这里拿走了一样东西。”Toto抿了一口酒道，“所以我也从他那里拿走一样东西——你！”

Nico忍不住后退了一步，但他已经退无可退。

他突然有一种不好的预感，只见到Toto开始慢条斯理地脱下自己的领结，过程中眼睛瞬也不瞬地盯着他看，就好似荒野暮色中的狼，Nico背靠着墙壁希望自己能够凭空消失。

但是他不能，他只感觉到Toto走上来用力箍住自己，发狠般地亲吻，然后猛地发力将他掀到旁边的沙发上，丝毫不给他任何喘息的机会，直接压到他身上开始撕扯他的衣服。

Nico惊慌了起来。

从来，面前这个男人从来没有这样强硬地对待过他。

本能令他抗拒起来，他抬起手来试图去推Toto，然而后者的力气比Nico想象当中的要大得多。 

Toto根本不顾身下Nico的反抗，始终专注地撕扯他的衣服，很快将他的衣服扯得乱七八糟。

“真是漂亮的衣服，谁给你买的？”

他的话仿佛一个耳光狠狠抽在Nico的脸上，Nico抬起头看着身上这个男人。

Toto的眼睛里带着笑意，他没有醉，他清醒得很。

无数的情绪徒然涌上来，Nico感觉到自己胸口冲撞的愤怒，他猛然用力挣扎起来。

但是他的反应也在对方预料当中，Toto丝毫不顾及地用左手按住他，然后就听到衣服撕碎的声音，Nico甚至能听到自己飞出去的扣子滚落在地毯上。

然后他感觉到他所谓的雇主咬在自己锁骨位置，“当然，不穿的话更好。”

Nico痛苦地紧闭双眼，努力克制自己不要发出声音，曾经他以为Toto是最温柔最有礼的情人。

但是显然刚才在宴会厅里这个男人已经声明了自己的态度。

虽然他从来不曾付诸言语，但是掌握了Nico一切的这个男人，要求百分之百的忠诚。

“告诉我，Hamilton怎么样？”他一把抓住Nico的头发，盯着他的眼睛问道。

Nico听到那个名字，仿佛受到更大的刺激，他用力想要直起身体，曲起自己的腿把重重压在自己身上的人推下去，然而后者利用位置的优势轻易化解了他的动作，还用Nico刚才被他撕碎的衬衫将他的手束缚住。

但Nico 依旧不放弃地用力扭动挣扎，Toto则更用力地用手臂箍住他的腰，并且开始脱下他的裤子。

“看样子我错过了很多，你反抗起来的样子，真是令人兴奋！”他一边说道一边分开Nico的双腿。

Nico徒劳地挣扎，他感觉到眼泪就在自己的眼眶中滚动，几乎要掉下来，但是他咬紧牙克制着。

Toto从来没有对Nico说过一个不字，他从来没有强迫过Nico，Toto在床上总是那么温柔。

Nico想起自己告诉Daniel在自己最无助的时候是Toto救助了自己，他想起那个绝望的夜晚在陌生的酒店里Toto如同任何最得体的绅士那样隔着被子抱住颤抖的自己，安抚了自己最深的恐惧。

然而这个男人现在已经化身成为他曾经害怕的恶魔。

“你以为你受过高等教育，认识几个社会上的人，会讲几门语言就能做自己的主人，就能飞出我的手心了吗？你所有的一切都是我给的，我也可以轻易拿走。”Toto说着解开了自己裤子，开始慢慢进到他身体里，这一次，他丝毫没有任何怜惜。

Nico痛得喊了出来，即使在他最落拓的时候，都没有感觉到自己的尊严被如此践踏。

他想起Lewis对他说过的话，关于Hulkenberg的那些话，他努力从被撕破的衬衫里抬起疼到发软的手臂，不知道是要挡住几乎要流泪的脸还是要去推他身上的Toto。

然而Toto一点都不顾及他的感受，只是更强硬地进到更深，他顶得又快又重，几乎令他痛到发抖，前者掐在Nico腰上的手如此用力他能肯定那里会变得又青又紫。

在这场如同酷刑的欢爱当中，Nico只能感受到疼痛，他控制不住地呻吟出来。

可是Toto却仿佛在其中得到了极大的满足，在肉体相触和黏腻的水声中他俯下身来轻咬Nico的耳朵，“叫得真好听，Lewis听到过吗？”

“…求你，不要……啊！”Nico忍不住求饶，他的眼泪控制不住地滚落。

“现在求我是不是太晚了。”Toto轻轻地将散落到Nico前额被汗湿的头发抚到后面去，他能感觉到身下Nico的颤抖，他露出了一个温柔的笑容，轻吻Nico流泪的眼睛。

然后一下子插到最深。

“今晚还很长呢，我的Nico。”他说道。

不。

不仅仅是今晚。

“在我玩腻你之前，你哪里都别想去！”

 

与此同时

 

Daniel凭着记忆沿着被自己断电的四层走廊快速前进，他不打算再回到正厅，准备从沿街的逃生通道处离开。

就在他走到尽头转入逃生通道准备去恢复里面灯光的时候突然感觉到一阵大力直接撞击在自己的肋部。

有人！

他明白能够在黑暗中埋伏着的人很可能带着夜视装置，并且带着器械，他只有一个人，在这里和人硬拼是没有意义的。

Daniel忍着疼痛扭身就想往后跑，然而这个埋伏着的人显然很清楚他的意图，直接从后面跳上来抓住他的肩膀，并用膝盖顶住他的背部，然后将他整个人压在墙壁上。

“今晚的宴会就是圣座招集的，你以为我们会不知道你们这些人的行动吗？”黑暗中，他听到Sebastian的声音。 

后者用力把他转过去，用胳膊顶住他的脖子。

身前的力量极大，他感觉到自己整个人被紧紧抵在墙壁上。

借着半层处透进来极微弱的光线，他看到Sebastian一把扯下了头上的夜视面罩。

然后一把极纤细但是极锋利的匕首指着他的脖子，Daniel一动都不敢动。

因为他知道，他亲眼看到过这把匕首割开过不同人的脖子。

 

Sebastian的手从他衣服下摆摸索进去，接触到对方温暖的肌肤，德国人从腰部直接摸到他胸口，动作缓慢而又刻意。他们两的脸贴得极近，Sebastian的气息直直喷在对方的脸上，然后轻易地从后者身上摸出那根带着芯片的手链，“别人我还不好说，你把东西藏在哪里我是最清楚不过的。”

说着他吻了一下那根手链。

然后抬眼看了一眼依旧被自己另一只手中的匕首抵在墙上的Daniel，“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

Daniel看着他什么都没有说。

Sebastian的眼里露出了笑意。

然后他猛然出手，用力将后者的头部撞在墙壁上。

Daniel只觉得一怔剧痛，天旋地转。

他整个人都滑了下去，疼痛和晕眩如海浪般袭来，他努力想要维持平衡努力想要试图站起来，但是根本做不到。

Sebastian抬脚踩在他的肩膀上，弯下腰轻声说了一句话。

然后扬长而去。

只剩下Daniel倒在黑暗的走廊里，疼得站不起来。

 

黑暗当中，他仿佛听到遥远的呼声传来，那些声音从岁月深处穿越血色的迷雾而来。

“Daniel，Daniel…”

不，不，这不是真的，闭嘴！

他想要用双手捂住自己的耳朵，但是疼痛令他无法动弹。那些早已被他摈弃在黑暗中的声音，再一次，在黑暗中复活。

“Daniel…”

“Daniel我们一起走吧，我们一起离开这个地方，远远地…”

“不行，我不能走。”

我还有重要的事情没有完成，我所有的努力都是为了…

“为什么？你也不想再呆在这种地方了吧，看看Mark是怎么死的？看看他们是怎么对待…”

“是Christian救了我，我不能就这么走了。”

谎言！这不是真的！我必须要成为最顶端的信息掌握者，我必须要找出当年的真相！

“这几年你给他做的事情还不够吗！”

“不够。”

不够！还不够！我必须成为Vettel，甚至超过他，我必须能够看到最核心的信息！

“你要怎么样？”

等我，等我找到了真相我们就可以一起离开了！我和你！

然而那一天永远都不会到来。

“我想你们也知道，只有一个信息员的位置，你们当中只有一个人能够…”

他能感觉到自己的心脏慢慢沉下去，他能感觉到空气中的焦灼，他能看到站在远处Vettel饶有兴致的讽刺微笑。

“所以，谁能更好的完成这次在俄罗斯的任务，谁就能…”Christian的微笑仿佛针尖。

谁都不可能完成任务的，因为所谓的任务只是你死我活的唯一借口。

他能感觉到骑在自己身上那个人紧紧卡住自己脖子时候的力量，他能感觉到生命从自己身体里流出去那种难以名状的解脱感。

为什么，会到这个地步。

然后一切都结束了！

直到半个小时候之后Daniel推开压在自己身上已经逐渐失去温度的躯体的时候，他还不能相信自己还活着，他分不清自己脸上的液体究竟是自己的还是那个人的泪水。

他只能感觉到自己手上、身上那逐渐干涸的血迹的黏腻感。

他只知道，就算爬，也要爬回去，否则他的付出和失去就都变得毫无意义。

 

底楼宴会厅，虽然已经接近午夜，但是欢快的宾客们丝毫兴致不减。

在这为了慈善公募名义所聚集的场所中，空气里到处弥漫着美酒的香气和美食的芬芳，奢华至极的内饰，闪烁着客人们佩戴着宝石的光芒，一切的一切都是那么美好和欢乐，华美的灯光将大厅照耀得如同白昼，如果说这个世界上还有什么没有痛苦没有阴暗的地方，那就非此地莫属了。

在这极致光明的金色中，怎么会有痛苦的灵魂在深渊之底，绝望地哭泣。

 

Nico已经放弃了挣扎，他紧紧咬住自己的下唇，不让自己叫出来。

他知道自己一片狼藉，他的主人在Nico身上肆意留下自己的痕迹，任何人一看到他就知道他是属于Toto的，属于他一个人的。

温柔早已褪去，只剩下赤裸裸的欲望和发泄。

 

Daniel靠坐在墙角，他努力想要站起来，想要离开这里。

从12岁起他就再没也没有疼了可以哭着投向的怀抱，在黑夜中他只能独自疗伤，曾经有过的温存也早已被他亲手扼杀，这个冰冷的世界上，他孤身一人。

仿佛漫无边际的黑夜，何时能等来黎明。

 

Max感到刚才被防火喷头淋湿的衣服冰凉地贴在自己身上，没有关闭的落地窗吹来阵阵夜风，但他感觉不到冷，他内心比这更冰冷。

他是人所称道的少年天才，他拥有别人艳羡的一切，然而没有人来问过他他究竟想要什么。

为什么人们总是去奢望，那些用尽全力也无法企及的东西呢。

 

Lewis看着舷窗外的后退的风景，在飞机开始滑翔之前突然下起了雨。破晓前的天气就如同他的心情，阴霾而又湿冷，他看着渐渐浓重的迷雾，叹了口气靠在了窗上，闭上了眼睛。

 

下章预告：

“我想要的就一定要得到！”Max快速说道，他到底在说服Carlos，还是在说服自己。

“这个世上你不能永远都得到你想要的一切。”Carlos道。

\-----------------------------

“Hamilton先生，麻烦你协助一下我们的调查。我是Magnussen警官。”

“什么？”

 

*感觉自己对Nico做了很过分的事，原谅我！


	7. 胜利女神

7、胜利女神

 

“Nico别再喝了，你都没有吃东西，这样对胃不好。”他听到Lewis刻意压低的声音，Lewis不想引起周围人的注意。

Nico听到了，但是他没有回答，也没有放下手里的酒杯。

今晚Toto去会他的正牌女友了，Nico根本不在乎，为什么Nico却不能和自己喜欢的人在一起浪漫的晚餐呢？

真是太不公平了！

既然，我已经失去了在这个世界上曾经拥有的一切，为什么现在又要让Lewis突然出现在我面前呢？

来提醒我，曾经的美好和如今的不堪。

不如让我喝醉掉忘记这一切好了，那样醉生梦死的生活，不是已经过了好多年了吗？为什么又偏偏要让我醒来呢？

Lewis会怎么看我？

他是不是也和其他人一样，在背后用同情地眼神看着我？

还是极为职业地，将我视作一切和工作内容一样的东西，在他眼里我就是一张报表，一份简报。哈哈哈哈哈，到底哪一种，更悲哀呢？

 

“够了！”Lewis一把抓住他又要往嘴边送的酒杯。

一把抓住了Nico的手。

只有这一刻，仿佛将Nico和这个世界联系了起来。

他能够感觉到从Lewis手上传来的温度，这温度真实得简直令他心碎。

而同时，现实又横亘在他的面前。

Lewis只是在扮演尽责的助理角色。

反正，我就是个可有可无的人，等到我连这点价值都失去了…

也不会获得自由的。

Nico定定地从杯口上抬起眼睛看着他，似乎完全不认识他，但是手上的力道却没有松。

他想要在酒意当中去追寻，哪怕一丝一毫当年的感觉，就算只有一点点，也足够了。

让当年那一缕黄昏的阳光，刺破时光的迷雾，照亮我所身处其中，无边的黑暗。

他看着近在咫尺的Lewis。

隔着十多年的岁月。

为什么你不明白，一定要我说出来你才懂吗？

Lewis被他眼睛里的受伤所灼痛，一不留神就松了劲。

我最不需要的，就是别人的同情。而比起别人的同情更伤人的，就是眼前这个男人的同情。

Nico抬头一饮而尽，几乎被呛到。

Nico早该知道，就算只有他们两个人，Lewis雇主的阴影也始终笼罩在他们的头上，挥之不去。

而他对面的Lewis仿佛觉得自己失去了所有的力气，他只能坐在那里看着Nico喝酒。

Nico并不是没有买醉过，但是每次都有其他人在他身边，他永远不会放下所有的防备，他永远是关在笼子里的鸟。

但是，今夜却是如此的不同。

只因为Lewis对Nico来说却是独一无二的Lewis，在这个世界上永远无法替代，那唯一的一个Lewis！

虽然一别经年。

但是只有在Lewis面前，Nico什么都不用伪装。

他最不愿意地就是把Lewis也拉进这个扭曲的世界，这个扭曲的现实里。

然而在这个纸醉金迷浑浑噩噩的世界里，Lewis又是他想要紧紧抓住不再放手的一切。

近在咫尺又远在天边。

要如何，才能跨过，这名为现实的天堑呢？

也许，我只是还不够醉！

 

Nico在酒店的走廊里努力站直身体，他能感觉到自己身边试图来扶自己却又不肯接触自己的Lewis的存在。

我果然，还是不够醉。

Nico觉得自己的头很晕，他的外套已经被他自己在无意识中扯了下来，领口也解开了。

Lewis在他身后一步的距离跟着Nico。 

也许，Lewis早就忘了我们之间有过的一切了。

也许，他真的很职业。

Nico乱糟糟的脑子里充满了各种各样的胡思乱想，但是这些纷乱的思绪，全部都写满了Lewis。

原来有些东西不会被时间所摧毁。

Nico拿着钥匙对着门努力了半天，身后的Lewis可能实在看不下去，抢上前一步帮他打开了门。

 

门里和门外是两个世界。

门外，是那个Nico早已失去一切，连希望都不敢奢求的，冰冷的现实。

是那个，Toto Wolff掌握了一切；那个男人的阴影如此巨大，就算逃往世界的尽头都无法挣脱的现实。

是那个，他和Lewis都被最庸俗但最有效的东西——金钱所束缚，无力挣脱的现实。

是那个，他根本不是自己的主人，他的一切都不属于自己的现实。

 

然后他就感觉自己很用力地将Lewis扯进了门里。

大门在他们两身后关上。

就只有这一晚，让我逃离这个可怕的现实。

和你一起！

就在Lewis努力保持住身体的平衡不让自己跌倒的时候，Nico一把扯住他的领带，并且开始慢慢转动手腕缩短他们之间的距离。

Nico的衬衫已经被他自己扯开到胸前，他只觉得自己还是有点晕，努力想要聚焦自己的视线看着Lewis但又很难保持住平衡。

只是他手上的动作没有停下。

不料Lewis却迅速往后退了一大步！

可惜他没有考虑到缠在自己领带上Nico的手腕，Nico被他的动作带动整个人几乎栽到他身上，勉强维持住站姿。

他只觉得他们靠在一起的感觉无比的正确，他根本不想和面前这个男人分开。

“别这样Nico，不要考验我。”他仿佛听到Lewis在说。

Nico现在什么都不想听，他也不想辩解。

他只是开始用两只手帮忙去解开Lewis的领带，然后伸手去剥Lewis身上的衣服。

是的，行动是他唯一需要的，任何语言都是如此的苍白和无力。

但是讨厌的Lewis却在不断和他做对，Lewis抓着自己的前襟不让他把自己的衣服扒掉。

浑浑噩噩中，Nico觉得自己和Lewis仿佛正在无声的搏斗，Nico能听到对方的西装外套被自己剥离，然后掉落在客厅厚实的驼绒地毯上的声音。只有走廊上出门之前留着的昏暗的玫瑰色壁灯在他们身后微微亮着。

就在Nico取得了一点进展的时候，措不及防地，他被Lewis用力推开。Lewis的力气出乎他的意料，Nico整个人被他一下子推到客厅中间的桃花心木桌子边缘，后腰磕在了桌子的边缘，发出“咚”的一声闷响。

疼痛，Nico呜咽一声弯下腰去。

但是他不在乎。

可Lewis却好像对于自己没有控制力道后悔不已，连忙上去扶他，想要检查他那一下撞得多重。

这正是Nico等着的，他又缠了上去，Lewis是他整个人的支撑，他能感觉到自己身上的热度，热得几乎要在空气中燃烧起来。

他必须用这火焰，点燃屋子里的另一个人。

“你已经醉了，而我还不够醉。”他听到Lewis的声音。

 

——不，我没有醉，没有这么清醒过！

 

Nico不需要行著于言语，但是他感觉到自己的心脏突然地紧缩。

即便在这斗室之中，在紧闭的房门之后，可怕的现实还是如影随行吗？

Nico的动作突然停滞下来，但是他感觉到Lewis一把抓住几乎要被Nico自己扯得完全滑下去的衬衣领子，将他推到沙发上，自己则气喘吁吁试图站直身体。

Nico突然抬起头来那样无声地看着他，嘴唇微微张开着。

Nico只是那样看着他，仿佛清醒又仿佛懵懂。

 

给我！

他无声说道，虽然他知道，他甚至不是自己的主人能够将自己给予眼前的Lewis。 

他的一切，都不属于自己，连他的身体。

但是他的心，依旧渴望着自由。

他的心，没有任何人能够左右。

Nico 微微抬起头，他剔透明澈的眼眸直直看进Lewis的眼睛里去，平静无波的表情下隐藏着最炙热的岩浆。

他看着面前的Lewis，在他的双眼之中，Nico看到了同样的渴望，同样的呐喊。

 

在这个世界上，总有些愚蠢的人，为爱痴狂！

 

他看着Lewis缓缓低下头消除了他们之间最后的距离。那一刻在Nico眼中仿佛被拉到无限长，Lewis的动作仿佛放慢到极致。

终于，他们的嘴唇相触，这触觉如此美好，和那么多年前那个黄昏一样的美好。

这一刻Nico就明白了，Lewis只是在无谓地挣扎而已，他和自己完全一样。

无法抗拒。

Nico立刻缠了上去，此时此刻再也没有什么东西可以将他们两个分开，他要将他所有的一切都给Lewis，给自己真正所爱的人。

 

今晚，他不属于任何人。

今晚，他们只属于彼此。

在今夜的星辰落下之前，在这扇门后，在整个世界的另一端。

Nico觉得自己真的醉了，又或者，现在的他才是真正清醒的他，他和Lewis在一起。

当他们真正合为一体的时候，Nico努力睁开自己的眼睛，黑暗中Lewis的眼睛亮如明星，他轻柔地抚摩Nico被汗湿的头发，在他唇边低声诱劝道，“交给我Nico，什么都不要去想，全部交给我。”

在这个世界上有一个人能真正理解我内心的渴望。

我甚至不需要说出来。

Nico抬腿钩住Lewis的腰，将自己的嘴唇贴上去，去汲取那唯一的水源。

整个世界都已经离他而去，只有Lewis在他怀里将他所要的一切全部都给予。

虽然他一无所有但他愿意用自己所有的一切换取这片刻的温存。

他们在彼此的怀中。

这个世界上的一切都不复存在。

只有他，和他的Lewis。

彼此依偎。

 

直到明天太阳升起之时。

 

 

Nico迷迷糊糊地感觉到仿佛有光线照在自己的眼睑上，他缓缓睁开眼睛，只见到窗帘没有完全拉好，外面灿烂的阳光已经照射了进来，直接照到了他的面孔。

他微微动弹了一下。

原来自己还是躺在主宅的主卧里，床上只有他一个人。

主人已经离开了。

Nico翻了个身，趴在雪白的床单上，床上另一个人的温度已经消失了，看来主人已经走了有一会儿了。

他仿佛听到楼下有人在说话。

距离慈善晚会已经过去一个礼拜了。

那天夜里，Nico醒过来的时候天已经亮了，他发现自己已经被带回了主宅。

他昏昏沉沉又睡了过去，甚至没有力气去洗澡。

第二天一整天Toto都没有出现，Nico清醒过来的时候已经过了中午，他发现自己浑身上下一片狼藉，挣扎着爬起来整整在浴室里洗了两个小时。

但是他知道，有些东西永远都洗不掉，就好像他身上那些可耻的痕迹，不断提醒着他。

他有多么卑微和无力。

但是比起肉体的疼痛，更令他害怕的，还是昨晚那暴虐发生之前Toto对他说的话：

 

——印度力量方面正在针对我们和他们的协议及处理方案走前期诉讼程序…公司那里已经反馈，这是一起内部责任事故。

涉事的相关责任人员是Lewis。

那个词是怎么说的来着，说是勾结欺诈。责任事故公司是要追究损失的。天哪，Lewis本来就欠了一大笔钱…这样严重的过失会触发劳动合同中的解约条款。

我可以向你保证，从我这里解约，至少3年之内，Hamilton 在这个领域任何机构都不可能找到任何工作。

 

如果拿不出钱，Lewis很可能会坐牢…

不行，绝对不行。

是我，是我害了他。为了片刻的欢愉，毁了Lewis的一切。

Lewis从来都是那么努力，他的一切都不是那么容易得来的，如今却有可能轻易地失去。

而这，都是因为我的原因。

我要怎么办才好？

时间就在他的束手无策中一点一点过去了，

当他还呆坐在那里的时候，Esteban突然走了进来，“快点，这是你今晚的衣服，准备一下，半小时后的桌子，已经定好了。”

“什么？”

“晚饭，后面紧跟着要去剧院。”

“我不舒服，我不想去。”Nico低声说。前夜他自己是如何回到主宅的具体情形他完全没有任何印象，不知道Esteban知道多少，羞耻感令Nico几乎不敢直视对方。

“什么？老板知道吗？他刚才还打电话叫我来接你。”Esteban说道，似乎完全没有注意到Nico的异状。

“没有。”

“Nico帮帮忙吧，我们先去，如果你真的不舒服，到时候你再说要回来，我相信老板他会理解的。他从来不舍得让你不舒服的。”

如果不是身上还很疼，Nico可能会笑出来。

但是他还是不愿意为难Esteban，他默默拿起了衣服，然后想起来自己身上那些可怕的痕迹，默默地走到卧室里去换。

同时他听到Esteban往外走的声音，“我直接去车子里等你。”

 

餐厅里，旁边有人在拉大提琴。

Nico真的觉得一点胃口都没有，他用叉子随意搅动着眼前的食物。

而他的对面，坐着同样衣冠楚楚的Toto，彬彬有礼如同昨夜的一切从未发生。

但是Nico没法忘记，面前这个斯文礼貌的男人，昨晚是怎么样的暴虐疯狂，他所说出的那些话，他用力撕碎Nico身上的布料时候的样子。

虽然坐在高雅舒适、演奏着舒缓音乐的餐厅里，桌子上蜡烛的光芒温暖和煦，但Nico觉得自己的手冰冷。

精致的食物令他反胃。

他什么都吃不下。

突然，他感觉到一只温热坚实的手抓住了自己放在桌子上的冰凉的左手。

“不要反抗，Nico，不要反抗。”手的主人说道。

Nico只觉得这简单的身体接触令自己整个人都僵硬了。

Toto还是用力抓着他的手，仿佛要把自己的温度传导给他。他觉得Nico是在抗拒自己。

Nico这才醒悟过来，他确实从头到脚都在抗拒眼前的这个男人，这个以他的主人自居的男人，在他身心都受到巨大折辱之后，本能的反应。

他想要把自己的手抽回来，但是感觉到自己几乎用不出力气，不仅如此，因为紧张，他本来右手握着的叉子突然掉在盘子里发出一声很响的“啪嗒”声。

周围的人都纷纷转过视线。

Nico忍不住更用力地想要将自己的手抽回去，“他们在看。”

然而Toto捏得更紧了，他笑着说道，“让他们去看。”

Nico低着头看着面前的盘子。

可能是感觉到了他的低落，对面的人还是放开了他的手，“既然你不想吃，那么我们就走吧。”

说着他快速站起来，拉着Nico就往外走，一边对推着餐车过来正准备上菜的侍应生摇了摇手。

他们没有打电话让Esteban来饭店门口接他们，Toto直接拉着Nico走到停车场找到了正靠在车子旁边一边抽烟一边看手机的Esteban，吓得后者差点把手机掉在地上，连忙冲过来帮他们开门。

车子的门一关上，Toto就直接说道，“不用去剧院了，直接回去吧。”

 

回到主宅，男主人直接带着Nico回到主卧并且开始脱他身上的衣服。

意识到将要发生什么的Nico立刻僵硬起来，但是他没有做出反抗的动作。

他不敢。

Toto非常柔和缓慢地动作着，如同记忆中一样那么温柔，开始将他一点点推到床上。

仿佛昨夜只是一场噩梦，从来不曾真正发生过。

只有Nico身上青紫的痕迹，提醒着他噩梦和现实的界限，提醒着他，眼前这个男人真正的面目。

他整个人紧张得像一张弓。

然而Toto在他耳边调笑，说想起和他第一次的情形。

“当时你也这么紧张，非常可爱。”

Nico放弃了挣扎。

“我进去的时候，你也是这么咬着自己的嘴唇，好像要哭出来的样子。Nico，放松。”

但是Nico忍不住要想到，是不是就在此时此刻，Lewis已经，已经被他们用莫须有的罪名给抓了起来。

一想到这点他就忍不住害怕，但是他除了咬紧牙关之外什么都做不到……

 

就这样过了一个礼拜。

Nico一直没有回到自己之前长期住的酒店里，他就被留在主宅里。

 

直到这天早上。

昨晚Toto很晚才回来，可能是在他女友那里过夜了。

一早似乎又离开了，但被阳光弄醒的Nico听到了楼下的声音。

他随手披上件衣服向楼下走去。

 

“我的Hulkenberg去了哪里！立刻找到它！”Toto虽然没有勃然大怒，但是即便是Nico都没有见到过他这个样子。

周围所有的工作人员，包括厨房里的工作人员都聚在那里。

只见到平时Hulk站在上面的栖木上空空如也。

屋子里也没有再听到它欢快的啁啾声。

连在它脚上的那根白金链子空荡荡地挂在那里，但是末端的脚环连着那只金丝雀一起凭空消失了。

而Toto整个人非常烦躁的样子，眉头紧锁，看得出来他在发火。

为了一只宠物金丝雀，一向自制的他为什么要这样失态。

周围所有的人都噤若寒蝉，没有一个人敢发出声音。

“也许，它只是飞走了而已，它也想要自由。”Nico走过去淡淡地说道。

“不可能，它的白金脚环上戴着全球定位系统。”Toto说道，而且知道解锁码的只有我本人。

“原来Hulk是这么珍惜的品种吗？”Nico故意说道。

“此外，这个脚环不是普通的定位装置，只要Hulk离开这栋房子，就会立刻报警打电话给我本人。”

“可是这一次，它没有打电话给你对吗？”Nico问道。

Toto面色凝重没有回答。

“你是今天早上回来发现它不在了的吗？”Nico问道，然后转过头去问旁边的工作人员，“昨天你是几点喂的它？”　

“它快要到换羽毛的季节了，所以现在是每隔三天才喂食一次，上一次喂食是前天上午。”旁边的工作人员回答。

“也就是说最后确认它在屋子里的时间点是前天上午。”Toto说道。

“我昨天上午在客厅里看书的时候好像还逗过他。”Nico突然说道。

“调动全屋子的监控系统，我要找出它是什么时候跑掉的！”Toto命令道。

然后被特地从Toto的兄长那里调来的安全员分析了全屋子的监控视屏，只有两天前一个线路修理员走的时候戴着工具箱。

他们三人围着桌子上的电脑盯着那个画面反复看了几十遍，还是看不清那个人的面容，他是个带着鸭舌帽的中等身材男子，帽子旁边翘起来的褐色头发看上去有点蜷曲。

“他那天进来的时候我正好路过了厨房。”Nico回忆道，“是个年轻人，年纪比较小。”

“…”Toto仅仅盯着屏幕，似乎要把这个人盯出一个洞来。

“你知道Hulk有多认生，你觉得它被完全不熟悉的人装在漆黑的盒子里带走的可能性有多少？”

“也许它被麻醉了？”

“当着屋子里工作人员的面？何况，线路修理员一直在工具间和厨房里，Hulk在客厅里。而且，我说了，我昨天好似还见过它。”

“也许你记错了Nico。”Toto平静的说道，然后拨通了自己的电话，对着另一头直接说道，“Nico Hulkenberg飞走了，我要更换‘那个’。”

 

 

当天下午

 

“我今晚要出去吃饭，你不用等我。”Toto一边往自己身上套外套一边说道。

“你说过，我父亲从你那里拿走一样东西。”Nico抬起头看着Toto说道，“是什么？”

他忘不了那天晚上，那个落入深渊的夜晚，Toto说过的话。

——你知道，你父亲从我这里拿走了一样东西。所以我也从他那里拿走一样东西，你！

Toto侧身回来，看着他，没有说话。

“是什么？”Nico说道。

Toto笑了，他转回来，在他的耳边低低说了一句话。

然后又转身走了出去。

胜利女神。

 

与此同时

两天前前往Toto府上进行线路维修的“修理员”正独自走在街头，在走到剧场周围的分支路时，突然停在街边一辆看上去很旧的电信公司设备车的后车厢猛地拉开，一股巨大的力量将他拖了进去，并且立刻有胶带贴住了他的眼镜。

车门再次滑上，仿佛什么事情都没有发生过。

这里正是道路监控的唯一盲区。

但是被突然抓入车内的褐色头发的“修理员”却没有盲目地用力挣扎。

有人用力捏住了他的手腕。

“Daniel我帮你一起偷出Eva，我还帮你做了其他事情，我只求你如果到了必不得已的时候能够放过Dany一次。”Carlos缓缓说道。

“这话你对我说没有用处。”Carlos虽然看不见，但是他听出了对自己说话这人的声音。

 

我还是落在了RBR的人手里。

“这话也许你该去对Daniel或者Sebastian说。”对方继续说道。

“我只是…不希望他再受到伤害。”Carlos发现面前的是谁，苦笑道。

他摇了摇头，对方伸手将遮住他视线的胶布撕掉了。

“很无私。”Max讽刺道。

“也许吧。”Carlos道。

“那你呢？他还会回到你身边吗？”Max道。

“我不知道。”Carlos道，“我也不在乎。”

“是不在乎还是无能为力？”Max追问。

“有什么分别吗？”Carlos突然直直看入他的眼中。

如果结果一样的话…

“如果你爱他的话。”

“已经，太迟了。”

“我想要的就一定要得到！”Max快速说道，他到底在说服Carlos，还是在说服自己。

“这个世上你不能永远都得到你想要的一切。”Carlos道。

Max抬头看着对方，那太熟悉的脸。

“你不能。”Carlos道。

“哦，是吗？”Max突然上前一步将两人之间的距离瞬间缩短到零，“当时我在你身体里的时候，你可不是这么说的。”

Carlos只感到瞬间涌起的抗拒，他用力将面前的人推开。

然而Max在他抬手之前早就已经退开了距离，坐在那里静静欣赏着面前人的窘迫。

“干嘛？别告诉我你不喜欢。你当时可是很享受的。”Max微笑着说道。

“早就结束了。”Carlos努力平复自己的情绪。

“你和Kvyat也结束了但你还是求别人放过他，他那么好吗？比我还好吗？”Max忍不住追问。

“…”然而Carlos拒绝回答。

 

“告诉我，你去AMG那些人家里到底是去干嘛？”

“…”Carlos没有作声。

“你别忘了现在你在哪里？”Max一把抓住他的前襟，看着他的眼睛说道。

“你能把我怎么样？”Carlos说道。

Max看着他没有说话，然后他慢慢开口，“我不但不能把你怎么样，我还可能会让你见到Daniil，果然我还是比较喜欢你的。”

Carlos的脸色变白了。

“怎么你不想见到他吗？”Max问道。

“我去那个房子里取一件东西，那件东西我已经直接邮寄出去了。”Carlos说道。

“我想象不到他们那里的安保措施那么差。”Max说道。

“那栋房子里有和我接应的人。”

“你带出来的是什么东西呢？”

“是一只宠物鸟。”

“什么？！”Max也震惊了！

“上个礼拜，你参加了一个慈善晚会。”Carlos突然道。

Max一愣，他不愿回想那个夜晚，最后他被Christian派来的人接了回去，他们问他究竟发生了什么，但是他始终不愿意回答。

“你拿到了一块含有数据识别码的芯片，然后你将它藏到一条手链里。”

这些细节当时除了他自己之外，那自然就只有拿走他手链的那个人知道，至于Carlos是怎么知道的，Max不想去细想。

“然后，你又丢失了那条带着芯片的链子。”Carlos说道，“那段识别码是用来开一扇门的口令，但是只是第一重口令。”

“所以，这段口令理论上是由Christian掌握的。”

“那只鸟，就是第二重口令。”Carlos说道。

“什么意思？那只鸟？”

“就是字面意思。那只鸟是可以开第二道门的关键。”

“难道是声纹，靠鸟叫？”

“如果是这样的话，何必带走真鸟呢？”

“那，它是如何？”

“你不必知道，你只要知道它有办法就可以了。”Carlos说道。

“好吧。”出乎意料的，Max没有再追问。

 

“你要带我去哪里？”Carlos觉得对方该问的已经都问了，“我已经把我知道的都告诉你了。”

“你是我的俘虏，我要带你去任何我想要带你去的地方。”Max说道。

“放我走，Max。”Carlos说道。

然而下一秒，他感觉到眼前一黑，Max又把胶布贴回了他的眼睛上，接着又用力将他推倒到旁边一排位子上用自己的背部压制住他的反抗。

“放我走！我对你已经没有用了，对Christian也已经没有用了，你…”

“闭嘴，你可以选择，让我用胶带粘住你的嘴，还是用我的嘴唇。”他听到Max慢条斯理地说道。

然而Carlos立刻闭上了嘴，他一个都不想选。

他们沉默了一会儿，就听到Max开口说道，“很明智的选择。”然后Carlos又听到Max用指节敲了两下车窗，车子立刻发动起来。

Carlos放弃了挣扎，他躺在那里一动不动，等待着这辆车将他带去不知道哪里。

 

 

四个小时之后

 

Nico站在通往德农馆的台阶上，仰头看着胜利女神的雕像，她仿佛依旧站立在海边山崖之上，迎着海风，上身微微前倾展翅欲飞之态，被海风吹拂的衣裙贴着身体，衣裙褶纹构成疏密有致生动流畅的运动感，呈现出生命的飞跃。

整个船头雕的造型充满着生命，即便残缺也栩栩如生，女神犹如从天而降，在船头引导着舰队乘风破浪冲向前方，那显露的躯体线条，衣裙的质感和衣褶纹路的雕刻令人叹为观止，古人以无与伦比的艺术造诣赋予了石头勃勃生机。 

Nico站在那里，被这件卓越的艺术品和文物再一次打动。

他身边熙熙攘攘的人群似乎都失去了意义，只有他一个人站在这里，看着这改变了他命运的雕塑。欣赏她无与伦比的美与力量。

虽然周围游客络绎不绝，但是这个即将到达晚餐的时间点，人流已经渐渐减少。

 

这时突然有一个带着压低得鸭舌帽的男人走过来，在明明很空裕的台阶，他却直直撞到了Nico的身上，并无任何礼貌表示就匆匆沿着往下的楼梯跑掉了。

Nico立在当地，他感觉到自己手心里被塞了一卷小东西，从质感上好像是塑料。

但是他没有马上行动，他不动声色地仔细观察了一下自己的周围，确定没有人在关注自己，然后移动到靠近窗边的位置，正好有一个讲解员周围围着一群正在认真听讲的游客。

Nico混进了聚精会神的听众中，悄悄低头看了一下手心，是一卷被卷起来的小纸条。

他快速将那东西展开看了一眼。

 

上面只有两行字。

识别码：4406-Mu21-25 3 26 33 55 10 STR

下面有个潦草的落款：Dionysus. R

 

然而Nico的眼睛却一下子亮了起来，他抬起头看向旁边的大玻璃窗外，看向太阳尚未沉落的天边。

也许。

希望还未完全断绝！

 

 

下章预告：

“这是今天最新的报纸，你看Toto和Susie订婚了。”

\---------------

“Hamilton先生，麻烦你协助一下我们的调查。我是Magnussen警官。”

“什么？”

**Author's Note:**

> brocedes彼此折磨，红牛相爱相杀，这两条主线最后会收拢
> 
> 我知道Max比Lewis小12岁，呃，别在意，就当他20岁好了
> 
> Suzie是2014年Vettel给自己的RB10取的名字


End file.
